The Song of a Pureblood
by Neko-Yuki-Hime55
Summary: What if Haruka Nanami was actually ANOTHER hidden daughter of Haruka and Juri Kuran, who was formally known as Haru-chan Kuran? But like Yuuki, She lost her memories and was turned into a human by Juri. Now Haru-chan is back as Haruka Nanami, with STARISH and Tomochika, to attend Cross Academy, under Saotome's orders. But what other dark secrets have been hidden from her?
1. Chapter 1

Shion:** FIRST FANFICTION OF THIS SUMMER! XD**

Shiko: Oh wow, You're not dead. -_-

Shion: Heehee, Yeah... =^_^= I'm so sorry...

Shiko: Where have you been?

Shion: Hey! School is getting harder and harder! So shut up!

Shiko: *rolls eyes* Whatever. *crosses her arms*

Shion: Since I have not seen much fanfictions of Vampire Knight and Uta no Prince-sama as a crossover, I thought I'd give it some love! :)

Shiko: And how do you know if it's not going to become boring to read?

Shion: Easy. I've added in some things. Combining information that I've collected from both shows, and using them for this fanfic. To make it at least a bit interesting. :)

Shiko: I see...

Shion: I do not own Vampire Knight or Uta no Prince-sama! But the plot/idea of this fanfiction belongs to me! Please forgive me for any OOC! But there are some OCs here that belong to me! Not going to name them yet, that will just be spoiling everything!

Shiko: What would you do if you did own it?

Shion: There is an obvious answer for that question. Erase Yuuki from existence. **(No offense Yuuki fans!)**

Shiko: Also, We have some important things that we need to discuss with you, the readers.

Shion: Hold on, Shiko, I got this... *takes deep breathe and...* **WE ALSO HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU GUYS ABOUT LATER! SO PLEASE STAY UNTIL YOU GOT ALL THE INFO!**

Shiko: *twitch* ...

Shion: So with that said, Enjoy! (And I apologize for the sucky title of this story... TT n TT )

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**11 Years Ago**_

"_Um... Mommy..?" A young 4 year old vampire princess with short, reddish-orange hair and bright yellow eyes asked her beautiful mother, who had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Yes, Haru-chan?" Juri asked her youngest daughter. "Why do I look different from you and Daddy?" Her daughter asked. Juri smiled at her youngest as she picked her up and placed her on her lap, "You see, Haru-chan," Juri began, "You are actually a special kind of pureblood. Commonly, the Kuran family always had brown hair and brown eyes. But because you were born without brown hair or eyes, It means you were given a gift from the moment of your birth. That's why your name is Kuran Haruka-chan." Haru-chan started blinking. "So because I was special, I was named after Daddy?" She asked. "Oh dear, Your father may be special to me, but that's not the main reason why we named you Haruka. It's actually written differently from your father's name." Juri laughed, causing Haru-chan to tilt her head innocently. "We called you 'Haruka', because it also means 'Spring Song'." Juri pulled Haru-chan closer to her. "Remember how you started playing the piano in the living room on your first birthday, and started learning how to read music on your own when you were 2?" Haru-chan nodded. "That's because, You were gifted with music. You were gifted with a talent that could make others happy." Juri explained. Haru-chan started smiling, and hug her mother dearly. "I understand now, Mommy." She whispered. Juri started hugging her youngest daughter back until she heard a familiar voice from her husband. "What did I miss?" Haruka smiled at both his youngest and his beloved wife. "Daddy~!" Haru-chan lets go of her mother so she could run to her father and hug him, who hugged her back and picked her up. Juri playfully puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms, "I see, you love daddy more than mommy." She playfully whined. Haru-chan shook her head, and reached her arms to Juri, "I love mommy too!" She exclaimed. Juri started laughing and walked over to both her husband and their youngest, "Good. Because We love you too." Then Juri realized who was missing. "Dear, Where is Kaname and Yuuki-chan?" She asked. "We're right here, Mommy!" Then they saw 5 year old Yuuki with 8 year old Kaname. "Oneesama! Oniisama!" Haru-chan happily exclaimed. "Come join in our group hug," Juri then playfully smirked at Kaname, "You too, Kaname."_

_While Yuuki immediately joined in the group hug, Kaname was not moving until Haru-chan pouted cutely at her dear older brother. "Please, Onii-sama..." She whimpered. It was not long until Kaname decided to join in the group hug. Haru-chan started smiling happily..._

_Though what she did not know, was that was going to happen soon..._

* * *

***In the Living Room***

"_It's almost time, Juri." Haruka reminded her. "I know..." Juri said to her dear brother slash husband. "When will she arrive?" Before Juri could answer Haruka's question, there was a knock on the door, so Juri opened it, to reveal a young beautiful woman with orange hair and yellow eyes. "Aika-chan!" Juri started hugging her long time human friend since high school. "Juri-chan," Aika started hugging back her vampire best friend, "It has been a while, hasn't it?" She asked, smiling at Juri. Juri nodded, then Haruka started walking closer to them, and smiled at Aika. "Hello Nanami Aika-san, how have you been?" He greeted politely. "Hello Haruka-kun, I have been doing well." Then Aika started looking more serious, "Where is my goddaughter?" She asked. As Juri finally lets Aika go, Both Her and Haruka started looking more serious now. "She's asleep with both Yuuki and Kaname." Haruka answered first. Aika nodded, "So, have you two thought about who should be Kaname-kun's bride yet?" She asked. "We've actually thought about it, and wrote it down in a will." Juri answered next. "A Will?" Juri gave her best friend a envelope with a rose sticker on the middle. "Until they are old enough, they are to read this will, and see will be Kaname's fiancee." Haruka said. "I thought you guys decided to make Yuuki Kaname's fiancee." Aika raised her eye brow at them. "We were. But later we were unsure, seeing how Yuuki and Haru-chan were so close. It was like how it was before with us..." Aika knew what Juri meant when she meant by 'Us'. She was referring to Haruka, Rido, and herself. "I see," Aika said. "So, After Haru-chan's memory is sealed, She will fall unconscious, and when she wakes up, I must tell her a lie that seemed believable that will make her think that I'm her mother?" Juri nodded as she grabbed her dear friend's hands. "Please take good care of Haru-chan. We must not let that bastard get anywhere near her." Aika nodded. "I'll be sure to take her with me to Tokyo first. But if things go bad, We're going to live in the countryside." Aika smiled. "That's a perfect idea!" Juri smiled back, as Haruka nodded and smiled as well. "Oh, How is Mamoru-san?" Haruka asked politely. "He is with Kaien-kun. He said He needed to discuss with him about certain stuff that included Haru-chan safety." Juri playfully smirked at her, "And How are you and Mamo-chan doing so far? I heard you two are already having a baby." She teased. Aika blushed, and smiled, "Yes, it's true. It's actually a girl. And We've decided to name her after you." This caused Juri to start jumping out of joy. "Yes! You're awesome, Aika-chan!" She then hugged Aika again, who started laughing happily. "It's the least we could do for you, After all, You, along with Haruka-kun, and Kaien-san, were the ones that introduced us to each other and got us together." Aika smiled._

_It was true. Aika was actually a teenage girl who was the daughter of one of the highest ranked vampire hunters, while her beloved husband, Mamoru, was a skilled vampire hunter. But because of how she does not hate vampires nor does she fear them, despite being good with an anti-vampire weapon given from her father, Aika had no intention of harming them, nor had any intention of wanting to become a vampire huntress, as She was more interested in music. Which is how Aika became best friends with Juri and got along with Haruka. Mamoru, however, was a teenage vampire hunter. He was also good friends with Kaien, who he also treats as an older brother. So, Because Juri and Kaien had the desire to do a little matchmaking for their two friends, They decided to have both Aika and Mamoru meet after Aika's concert at a school festival, where they started falling for each other at first sight. Because of this, Aika also had Juri become her maid of honor at their wedding while Mamoru had Kaien as his best man._

"_You two looked so cute together, Kaien and I couldn't resist!" Juri laughed. Aika smiled, then turned serious again as Juri lets go of her, "But the one thing Mamo-chan and I would more than happy to do is to take care of Haru-chan. We will raise your youngest princess as our own. And even though I'm not a huntress, nor will I ever want to be, If Kuran Rido ever comes near Haru-chan, with my Calliope__**(1)**__, I will not hesitate to kill him." Aika vows. This caused Juri's eyes to tear up into tears of joy, and hug her friend once more, and once again, Aika hugged back, and smiled at her vampire friend then smiled at Haruka, who smiled back at her._

* * *

_***Later***_

"_Mommy? What's going on? Where's Onii-sama and Daddy? And When did Auntie Aika come here?" Haru-chan asked, with Yuuki by her side. "Yuuki-chan, I'll be taking Haru-chan with me from now on." Aika said to Yuuki. "No!" Yuuki quickly pulls Haru-chan into a hug. "Yuuki-chan, It's for both of your safety!" Juri said to her older daughter. Though, Yuuki still refused to let go of her 'baby' sister. "Yuuki-chan, Do you love your sister?" Aika asked. Yuuki nodded, whimpering a bit. "Then please. Let me take her with me. Uncle Mamo-chan and Auntie Aika will be protecting her." Aika pleaded. In a few seconds, Yuuki slowly lets Haru-chan go, as they began to allow their mother to sacrifice herself to erase both of their memories and turn them into humans._

* * *

_***After that***_

_After Haru-chan fainted, Aika quickly picked her up, and ran out of the Kuran Mansion to a black van that pulled up near by. As she hoped in, She was greeted with a man with red hair and icy blue eyes, who smiled at her. "Welcome back, honey." He greeted. "You made it just in time, Mamoru-kun." Aika smiled, then looked back to see sleeping Haru-chan in her arms. "We better hurry over to your mother's, before Haru-chan wakes up." Mamoru nodded, then starts driving rather fast._

* * *

_***In the Nanami Household in the Countryside***_

"_How is Haru-chan?" Mamoru's mother asked. "She's sleeping in the guest bedroom with Mamoru-kun, Satomi-san. Once she wakes up, We must act that we're her family. She isn't allowed to learn the truth until Rido is gone."Aika explained to her mother-in-law. "Poor child... I wonder how Yuuki-chan and Kaname-kun are doing..." Satomi thought to herself out loud. "Yuuki-chan will be staying with Cross Kaien-san, but I'm not sure about Kaname-kun..." Actually, Aika was worried about Kaname. He was always so quiet, and didn't really have much friends that she knows of. He wasn't really opened with others. "I'm sure he's fine, Aika-chan." Satomi started to comfort Aika, who smiled at her mother-in-law. "Thank you, Satomi-san." Then they heard the door from the bedroom opened, revealing Mamoru with a serious look. "She's awake now." Quickly, Aika and Satomi walked in to see Haru-chan wide awake, yet looking a bit confused. "Haru-chan! I'm so glad you're awake!" Aika ran over to Haru-chan and hugged her dearly. "'Haru-chan'...? Is that my name...? And who are you..?" Haru-chan asked. This made Aika let go of Haru-chan. "I'm your mother, Nanami Aika. That man over there is your father, Nanami Mamoru-kun, and that is your grandmother, Nanami Satomi-san." Aika said. "And 'Haru-chan' is just a nickname for our precious princess. You're name is actually Nanami Haruka." Mamoru smiled at his 'daughter'. "So that's my name...? But why can't I remember anything...?" Haruka asked. "You were hit pretty hard on the head when you hit that rock from the back yard." Aika looked over her husband, "Jeez, Mamoru-kun, I thought I told you not to take her out rock-climbing without me being there to catch her when she falls." She scolded Mamoru, with her hands on her hips, and frowned. "But She couldn't wait for you to get back home from the store. Come on, Could you resist a cute face like hers?" Mamoru asked. "Well... No..." Aika pouted. "Exactly." Mamoru smirked at his wife. "So... I bumped my head really hard and lost my memories because I went rock-climbing with papa..?" Haruka repeated. "Yes, sadly... I'm so sorry, honey... I should've gotten home earlier..." Aika looked at the floor sadly. This caused Haruka to get out of her bed and hug Aika's waist, standing on her tip toes. "It's okay, Mama. I forgive you. I should have just waited for you to get home." She smiled at her 'mother'. Aika's eyes started tearing up. This innocent little princess has lost her true parents, yet she still continues to smile? Losing Juri, her own_ _best friend, did hurt, but lying to her own goddaughter hurts even more. "Mama? Why are you crying?" Haruka asked her 'mother'. "I'm j-just... s-so h-h-happy that you're o-okay..." Aika sobbed, then pulls Haruka into a hug, who returned the hug. Mamoru smiled sadly, knowing that Aika was really crying about. As for Satomi, She looked down as she could also feels tears swelling up in her eyes as well._

* * *

_***A Couple of Days Later***_

_**~ In the City ~**_

"_Okay, Haru-chan, We must get the things ready for your home schooling. What's next on our list?" Aika asked, as she held onto 2 bags of supplies. "Ummmm... We need a box of crayons, a notebook, a box of erasers, and a-" Then there was silence. "Huh? Haru-chan, what's wrong?" She saw Haruka looking pale, as if she looking at something that was horrifying. Curious, Aika looked over to see what Haruka was looking at, and gasped at what she was seeing. Deep into the crowd, was none other than Rido Kuran. Haruka dropped the list that was in her hands, got down on her knees and started scratching to top of her head violently. 'Oh no?! Is it an illusion?! Or is that really him?! What the hell is he doing to Haru-chan?! Is He trying to make her remember?! No way! Not this early!' She thought. Aika started grabbing Haruka and the list, and quickly ran out from the crowds. _

* * *

***Back at the Nanami Household in the City***

"_He was there. We saw him with our own eyes." Aika started shaking a bit. Yes, She wasn't scared of vampires, not even purebloods. But She was scared that Haruka would remember quickly. "Shhh, Shhh, It's going to be okay... It might've been an illusion. I was informed that after the incident, Rido was no where to be found, and there was no proof that he was still alive..." Mamoru tries to calm his wife down. Because of her mental breakdown, Haruka was put to sleep in her room. "Even so, We mustn't have something like that happen again... We can not afford to have her remember too early..." Aika said. "Maybe we should have her move in with my mother." Mamoru suggested. "Mamoru-kun-!" "Aika-chan, I know you vow to protect Haru-chan at all cost, but the countryside is more better. One half of Vampire hunters were usually raised there in secrecy. The Hunter Association has a powerful barrier around the village I used to live at. Which is why No vampire has ever gone there. Not even level E's. Not even a pureblood. We'll just lie and tell Haru-chan that the doctor told us that it turns out that her health is starting to fail, and we must send her to live with my mother, where she will become more healthier." Mamoru explained. "I hope we make the right decision..." Aika mumbled to herself. "It'll be worth it... I don't ever want our precious little girl to get hurt... I will kill anyone that does try and hurt her." Mamoru gritted his teeth. This caused Aika to giggle. "Already, you sound like a over-protective father." She teased. "Well, I am her father now. I'm suppose to be protective of our little Haru-chan." Mamoru smirked at his wife. Then The couple started laughing, but still hoping that they did not make a mistake by going through with this decision. As it was for the secret princess's safety._

***~END OF CHAPTER 1~***

* * *

**(1) - Calliope was the muse of epic poetry.**

Shion: Finished! But before we go, We must know. Would you guys want Yuuki bashing, or not in this story? I hate Yuuki, but if you guys vote no Yuuki bashing, it's fine. I'll write her to be at least likeable, and end up with someone else.

Shiko: The purpose of this story being created was because we haven't seen much Vampire Knight and Uta no Prince-sama crossover stories. Plus, We wanted to create a story about Haruka falling for either Kaname or Zero. Since We believe, unlike Yuuki, Haruka would be more faithful to the one she loves.

Shion: No offense Yuuki fans! But I just think she's just being unfaithful to both Kaname and Zero. :/ (And this is coming from a Zeki fan. But I'm mostly a Kaze fangirl. Don't judge me. -_-)

Shiko: So We are also asking you, the readers right now, who do you want Haruka to end up with? Kaname or Zero?

Shion: We already have plans for future couples, that includes STARISH. However, It will not be yaoi. TT n TT

Shiko: So here's the votes for right now for who Haruka should end up with:

**Zero: 0**

**Kaname: 0**

Shion: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!

Shiko: Until Next Time.

Shion: Here is a preview of what's going to happen in the next chapter! When Haruka-chan and her friends (STARISH & Tomochika) arrive to Cross Academy to attend normal school, due to Shining Saotome's orders!

* * *

**PREVIEW~!**

"_You do know what you have to do as her protector."_

"_I already know, Kaien-san. It was my fate to protect her since she was turned into a human"_

"_Listen, I know this is hard for you, having to leave school when you were younger to complete your training, and now living a double life, and having to lie to her about your senpais being strict so you could have time catching up with your training, but this is important. You are her best friend and protector-"_

"_I'm just worried that she will get hurt. What if I failed at protecting her? And fail to protect the others? I'm don't think I'm as strong as Zero."_

"_You have Kiryuu blood within you. A family of high-ranking Vampire Hunters. You've trained just as hard as your cousin by your mother. Remember what she told you."_

"'_Don't hesitate, if you really want to protect those you care about, give it everything you have to protect them, even if cost your own life'?"_

"_Yes. Now go back to your dorm, okay?"_

"_Okay, See you later, Kaien-san."_

"_It was nice seeing you again, Tomo-chan."_


	2. Chapter 2

Shion: YAY! CHAPTER 2~!

Shiko: *Hits Shion upside the head*

Shion: OW! WHAT THE HELL?!

Shiko: *rolls eyes* Time to respond some reviews.

Shion: YAY!

**Guest: **Yeah, sorry about that... ^_^U I haven't really created a fanfiction for about a year, so please bear with me. But thank you for the tip. Anyways, Thank you for reading the first chapter! Hopefully, I got the tip you gave me. If I didn't, please help me out... TT n TT

**animusision:** Hey there! Thank you so much! And yeah, same here, I'm reading UtaPri fanfictions too, including crossover ones. (Hell, I even watched 4 Episodes of Fairy Tail in order to read a Uta Pri and Fairy Tale crossover fanfic to finally get what Fairy Tail was about! XD ) Anyways, Thank you so much. One point for Zero! :D

**Cinnomonandsugar:** T-Thank you! O/O And I promise you, I'll be working on this story, if it's the last thing I do! I love these two shows so much, and was so shocked seeing how there aren't many crossovers about them, so I just had to create a crossover of these two shows of my own and give it some love. And Sweet, Another point for Zero. :) (Also, By the way, Dude, I **LOVE** your penname! :D )

Shion: Also, before I forget, I changed one thing from the preview in the previous chapter. I changed 'Class' to 'Your Dorm.'. Reason why? It will all be revealed here in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_It was pitched black. Haruka was now running for her life. But no matter how fast she tries to run, no matter where she runs to, An evil presence is always there following her up close. After running for what felt like hours, Haruka tripped on something unknown. As she got up quickly so she could continue running, her feet were stuck on the ground. She tried to struggle her way out, but it was no use. Then she saw everything turn red and started dripping... Like blood... Haruka started trembling in fear, but stopped as she saw a black figure coming towards her. The only thing she could make out from it, were it's real like vampire fangs. She tried screaming for help, but as she tried to, she noticed that no noise came out from her mouth. Causing her to cry and tremble out of fear once more. The figure was getting closer and closer, and finally, it was already close to Haruka's neck, causing the poor girl to freeze. Then she felt a tongue licking her neck tenderly, causing her spine the shiver out of fear, and her to whimper. _

_Then she felt fangs percing into her neck. That was when she finally made a noise: **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_

* * *

"-ru-chan! Haru-chan!" "H-Huh?" 15 year old Haruka looked around her. She was still on the private bus Shining Saotome reserved for STARISH, Herself, and Tomochika. Under Saotome's orders, They all must attend Cross Academy, in order to finish more of their studies (A/N: Meaning their, so until they finish Cross Academy, there will be no STARISH. The Reason for Tomochika to come along was because it was a special request from her parents, mainly her father, as He was over-protective of Haruka. They were all received their Day Class uniforms yesterday, and surprisingly they. Next to her, the person who was the one who was shaking her, was her best friend, Tomochika. "Thank god, you're awake. You were whimpering in your sleep, so I had to wake you up. You were having a nightmare, were you?" Tomochika guessed. Haruka timidly nodded. "Wanna talk about it? It's okay, Haru-chan. You can tell me anything." Haruka thought for a moment then turned back to her best friend, "It's nothing, really Tomo-chan." She faked a smile. Tomochika sighed, "If you don't want to talk about it right now, it's fine. I'll wait until you're ready, okay?" She asked. Haruka nodded. "Good!" Tomochika grinned. Then Haruka noticed something off about the bus. "Um... Where is everyone?" Haruka asked, as she noticed the boys were no where to be found on the bus. "They are outside waiting for us." Tomochika answered. Haruka now started panicking. "E-Ehhhhhhh?!" Tomochika gently karate chopped Haruka's head, calming her friend down. "It"s okay! They insisted to wait for us!" She winked at her friend playfully. Causing Haruka to giggle. "Alright." As Haruka and Tomochika started grabbing their stuff and to get off the bus, Haruka was now thinking about the nightmare she had. Because of this, Haruka didn't notice the serious expression upon Tomochika's face. _'I guess I'll have to inform this to the head.'_ She noted to herself.

* * *

***~Outside the Bus~***

After the two girls got off the bus, Tomochika greeted the boys, "Hey guys, sorry we're late!" Catching the boys attention. "What took you guys so long?" Syo asked, impatiently. "I was trying to get Haru-chan up! Did you know she was a heavy sleeper?" "T-Tomo-chan!" Haruka blushed at her friend's comment. Then She noticed a man with a long blond ponytail and glasses coming their way with two other day class students with white arm bands. 'These must be the prefects President told us about.' Haruka thought. One of them was a girl with short brown hair with brown eyes, she was about the same height as Haruka, maybe a bit shorter. The Other prefect was a guy with short sliver hair with lilac eyes, who shows to have the same height as Masato.

"So You must be STARISH and Shibuya Tomochika?" The man with glasses asked politely. They all knew quickly that he was the headmaster, so they nodded. "Huh? Haru-chan?" The Headmaster looked over to Haruka in a bit of shock. Haruka looked at him a bit confused until she suddenly started to remember something. "U-Uncle Kaien!" She gasped. "You know him?" Masato asked. "Y-Yes! He's a long-time family friend of my parents! But I haven't seen him and Uncle Touga since I was little!" Haruka answered. "Uwa~! So It is you, Haru-chan! Please, Give Uncle Kaien a hug-!" Before he could hug Haruka, Kaien was hit upside the head, causing his face to hit flat on the ground. Everybody looked at the sliver haired prefect, as he was the one who hit the headmaster. "Zero!" The brunette scolded. "Zero-kun is being mean to me, Yuuki-chan! Save me!" Kaien started crying a waterfall, causing everyone to sweatdrop. "U-Um... Uncle Kaien... May I ask, Who are they?" Haruka asked. Yes, They did hear about there in Cross Academy, there are two prefects, but they never got any more information about them other than the fact they have to stay awake day and night to make sure Day Class students don't sneak out at night. They have no idea why they do that.

"Oh yes! Haru-chan, Tomo-chan, Boys, I'd like for you to meet my adorable children!" Kaien introduced cheerfully. "E-EHHHH?!" Haruka was now shocked. She didn't know that Kaien had kids! Though She got out of her shock when Zero hits Kaien upside the head again. "How many times do I have to tell you? I may have been raised by you, but I don't remember ever becoming your son!" He scolded. "Zero-kun is still hung up on details..." Kaien pouted. "We're just his adoptive children. My name is Cross Yuuki. It's nice to meet you all. This jerk here is Kiryuu Zero. Don't worry, He only looks scary." Yuuki added, causing Zero to glare at his adoptive sister. "O-Oh um! I-It is nice to meet you too! M-My name is Nanami Haruka!" Haruka bowed down her head respectfully. "Oh, We already know who you guys are, so there's no need for introductions. You're Nanami Haruka, the Composer for STARISH. I'm actually a huge fan of yours, I have all the songs you've composed for STARISH in my dorm room." Yuuki smiled, causing Haruka to blush and smile. "T-Thank you..." Haruka smiled back. "It's true. When I told Yuuki-chan that you, and the rest of your friends, were attending here at Cross Academy, She was really excited to finally meet you in person." Kaien explained to Haruka, causing her to blush even more. "So, If you have any questions about Cross Academy, Please be sure to ask us." Yuuki said.

"Umm... We actually have a question about this place..." Otoya decided to ask. "Okay, What is your question, Ittoki-san?" Yuuki smiled. "We heard you that you guys have to keep watch over night, because of there being Day Class students often sneaking out at night," Tokiya began. "But We wondered why do they do that?" Masato finally asked. They all noticed Zero gritting his teeth a bit and glaring a bit, and a bit of a worried look upon Yuuki's and Kaien's faces. "Well... They often sneak off to see the Night Class. And It's prohibit for the Day Class students to sneak out when it's past their curfew." Yuuki explained. "Tsk." Was all Zero had to say about that. 'Night Class?' They all thought.

Haruka looked at Zero worriedly until Kaien decided to try and brighten up the atmosphere. "Now then! With that said, I must go now! Yuuki-chan, Zero-kun, It's almost time for the crossover!" As Kaien was about to walk off, Tomochika decided to speak. "Wait, Headmaster! May I speak with you for a bit in your office!? It's pretty important!" She asked. Kaien looked back at her, and smiled. "Yes Tomo-chan. You can." Then smiled to everyone. "Have fun!" Then Him and Tomochika left.

"If you guys want to join us for the crossover, you could. But be careful. There are many girls here in Cross Academy who are also STARISH fans." Yuuki informed. "Don't worry, Little Snow Princess. We enjoy seeing our fans." Ren smirked at Yuuki, causing her to blush a bit and Zero to glare at him. Then Masato decided to hit him upside the head as hard as how Zero hit Kaien upside the head earlier, "Don't mind him, He's always like this idiotic." He informed them. "Um... Okay.." Yuuki replied back. Then they decided to head over to the Moon Dorm gate. But as they did, Haruka couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen. Not only that, but she also could've sworn she saw Yuuki somewhere before. Maybe she was just being paranoid...

Or was She?

* * *

***~In front of the Moon Dorm Gates~***

As they got there, There were already a bunch of Day class girls there. Yuuki ran through the crowd of fan girls, made it in front of the gates, and blew her whistle. "Everyone, please go back to your dorms! It's already past your curfew" Yuuki ordered. "What's your problem, Yuuki?! You just want to have the Night Class all to yourself, don't you?!" An (Annoying) Day class student accused. Unable to stand the Day class students bullying Yuuki anymore, Haruka looked over to the boys. "You guys, we can't have people accusing Yuuki-san like this! We have to help her!" Haruka said. "She's used to this kind of thing." Zero told her. "But Still, This isn't right! I've been picked on by students back in Saotome Academy, and I can't stand watching people picking on somebody else, who's just only doing their job!" Haruka then looked over to her friends. "You guys, I believe Yuuki-san and Zero-san need a break for all of their hardwork. So let's help them out." She smiled. Agreeing with Haruka to help them, They nodded and smiled back at her. "Okay, Nanami." Otoya said. Then they started walking in front of Haruka, then let Otoya be the one in front. "Hey guys!" He greeted as loudly as he could, causing everyone to look over at their direction.

As the Night Class fangirls look over to them, They all squealed, and started surrounding STARISH, then started to declare their love for them.

"STARISH~!"

"Oh my god, They're wearing Day Class uniforms~!"

"So does that mean, they'll be going to be attending Cross Academy in the Day Class~?!"

"Kyaaaaaa~! We're so lucky~!"

"I love you, Otoya-kun~!"

"Marry me, Ren-sama~!"

"Please go out with me, Tokiya-sama~!"

"Natsuki-kun, Over here~!"

"May I have your autograph, Syo-kun~!?"

"Cecil-kuuun~!"

"Masato-sama, Marry me please~!"

(Shion: **BITCH, HE'S MINE!**

Shiko: *Knocks Shion unconscious* Moron...)

"Little Lambs~" Ren's deep and silky voice caused all the girls to become silent. "Please go back to your dorms~ It's dangerous for princesses such as yourselves to be alone in the dark~ Or else we'll have to punish you~" After He said that, Ren winked at them flirtatiously, causing them all to squeal. "YES, REN-SAMA~!" They all squealed. Then they all left, just like that.

After Yuuki started walking back to the rest of the gang, Her and Zero looked at them in shock. They took care of it just like that.. Well They shouldn't be surprised. After all, They are Japan's most popular idol group. They were all very popular with many girls. Then They heard the gates of the Moon dorm opening, revealing the Night Class. "Hiii~!" A Night class student with blond hair with blue eyes greeted, until he realized his fans were nowhere to be found, "Huh? Where did everybody go?!"

Then they all looked over to STARISH and Haruka. "We wanted to give the prefects a break for their hardwork, so we decided to help them by getting the Day class girls to their dorms." Masato answered. "Don't worry, We'll be sure to keep the girls in good hands." Ren smirked. "Uwa~! He's so cute~! Just like Syo-chan~!" Natsuki swooned as He saw the blue eyed Night class student. "Natsuki..." Syo gritted his teeth. "Huh?" The Blue eyed Night class student started staring at Syo, who got annoyed. "What?" Syo asked. "You're short." The blue eyed night class student bluntly said. "What was that?!" Syo hissed. "Hanabusa..." A Night class student with short wavy strawberry blond hair and amber eyes sighed. "Well, He is, Akatsuki! Just look at him!"

"Aido," All of a sudden, The Night Class froze from the familiar voice. Haruka noticed Yuuki was blushing a bit. At the same time, Masato noticed Zero giving the Night class a hateful glare. "They are the new students that the Headmaster have informed me about. Show some respect, and apologize or else you will receive a punishment." It revealed that the owner of that voice, was none other than Kaname Kuran. "K-Kaname-sama!" Aido stuttered. Hearing the Night Class president's name caused Haruka's head to spin a bit. Why...? First, the nightmare she had... Then Yuuki... and Now him...? What is going on...? Was she suppose to know them from somewhere...?

"Aido. Apologize now." Kaname ordered. At first, Aido wanted to protest, but then He turned to Syo, and apologized. "I'm sorry for calling you 'Short'..." He said. "Hmph!" Syo looked away, causing one of Aido's veins to pop. Another blonde haired Night class student started laughing a bit. "It's like seeing another Aido." He commented. Otoya looked over to Haruka, and noticed she was trembling a bit. "Huh? Nanami? Are you oka-Ah! Nanami?!"Otoya's calls faded as Haruka started running, far away from them.

* * *

***~ With Haruka ~***

Was her health failing again? Where is a good place to keep her sane? Then She stopped as her eyes landed on a Horse Stable. 'Just like back home with Grandmother...' She thought as she started walking to the Horse Stable. The first thing Haruka saw was a white horse, who seemed to be in a very bad mood. _'Maybe She wasn't fed yet...'_ Haruka looked around to find a clean bowl, which she did found near her. Then She started looking within her bag.

'_Do I still have it with me? Or Did I drink it all? Oh! Yes! I still have it!'_ Haruka took out a bottle of milk that was within her bag.

'Thank Goodness. It was a good thing that I saved it in case I got thirsty on the road.' Haruka grabbed the bowl, and placed it on her lap carefully. As she opened the bottle of milk and poured it into bowl, Haruka turned to the white horse. "Are you thirsty?" She asked, holding out the bowl filled with milk in front of the horse. It wasn't long till the horse decided to drink the milk. "Um... Is it alright if I could relax here for a bit? It will only be just this once, I promise. I just... feel more calm here..." Haruka started to beg. The horse nodded, causing Haruka to smile. "Thank you so much!" Her eyes then landed on the hay next to the white horse, and then started to lay on it. 'Grandmother, I don't know about Cross Academy just yet... but hopefully, it will turn out alright...' After that thought, Haruka closed her eyes and drifted off the dreamland.

* * *

***~With STARISH, the Night Class, and the Prefects~***

"Um... Is she okay?" Yuuki asked worriedly. "I don't know..." Otoya answered. "Let's go look for her!" Syo suggested. "No." Everyone looked at Zero. "Yuuki will take you guys go back to the boy's dormitory in the Sun Dorm. I'll look for Nanami. Besides, It's already past curfew." Syo was about to protest until Yuuki cut him off. "Please, Just leave it to us. We promise to find her and bring her to her dorm safe and sound." Yuuki said to the boys. In a few moments of silence, The guys sighed in defeat. "Alright." Tokiya replied.

Before She left to take STARISH to the boy dormitory, Yuuki looked over to Kaname and gave him a sad look. Then as Zero, Yuuki, and the rest of the boys were out of sight, The night class student with green eyes looked over to Kaname. "That girl... Doesn't she looks familiar to you..." He said to his best friend. "I didn't get a chance to see her face, Ichijou. So I don't know." Kaname answered honestly, as He continued walking with the rest of the Night class behind him.

Aido, on the other hand, who was following behind the Night Class president, was absolutely furious. Those guys were going to steal all of his fans! It's time for revenge. Then an idea popped into his head...

Those guys seemed to care a lot about that girl that just ran off... _'Now that I think about it... She looks... rather tasty...'_ Kain looked over to his cousin, and sighed. As If he knew what Aido was plotting in his mind right now. Which He did.

* * *

***~ With Zero ~***

Zero was told by the headmaster, that as a child, Haruka was suffering an illness, so she was sent to live with her grandmother in the countryside in order to become more healthier. And that got to him, mainly because it reminded him of Ichiru and his illness. So then He started to think for a moment. _'If I needed to calm myself down, where would I be?'_ Zero started looking around, and his eyes landed on the Horse Stables. He noticed someone's feet in the clear. _'That idiot...'_ Zero thought, as he started walking to the Horse Stable and was greeted by a look from the white horse. "Lily, I'm sorry that I forgot to feed you today. We were busy with the new students, such like this idiot here." Zero pointed to Haruka, who was still asleep in the hay near Lily. The prefect sighed, and kneeled down to gently shook Haruka. "Nanami, Wake up... You need to wake up now, so we can get you back to your dorm..." He whispered gently to her. This was how he used to wake Ichiru up when they were little. If Ichiru oversleeps, Zero would gently shake him and whisper softly to him.

Haruka began to slowly open her eyes, and landed her eyes on Zero, whose face was really close to Haruka's, causing the poor girl to blush madly. "K-K-K-Kiryuu-san?!" She stuttered. "Finally, you're awake. You do realize, it's past your curfew." Zero informed her, pulling his face away from hers. Haruka gasped, She looked around her to see that it was almost dark, then looked at him sadly. "I... I'm sorry, Kiryuu-san... I just..."

"But Since it's your first day here, I will let it go for now. Just remember to go back to your dorm at dusk." Zero told her. Haruka sighed in relief, "Thank goodness... You really are a nice person, Kiryuu-kun." Though Haruka was a bit oblivious to the light blush across Zero's face when she started looking over to Lily. "Are you still hungry, girl?" She asked. Once Haruka got the hint that Lily was no longer hungry, she sighed in relief again. "That's good." She said. "So you were the one that fed Lily?" Zero asked. Haruka nodded, then smiled. "So her name is 'Lily'? That's actually a very pretty name." She complimented. Zero nodded. There was a bit of silence until Zero decided to break it.

"Thanks for feeding her while I was gone. She's usually very hot-headed, and most day class students are afraid of her because of that." Zero told her. "Really? But she doesn't seem that way to me though." Haruka tilted her head a bit cutely, causing Zero to blush a bit more. "That's because you fed her while I wasn't here." Zero started covering his mouth, in order to cover his blush, that Haruka was still oblivious to. "I see... Well, It was no problem at all feeding her. Though I am glad she allowed me to stay here for a bit to clear my mind." Haruka smiled. "That reminds me, Why did you run away like that? Your friends were actually worried about you." Zero asked. "To be honest... I don't know..." Haruka looked down sadly. Did she really make her friends that worried about her. "Come on, I'll take you back to your dorm. Yuuki must've showed your friends back to their dorms."

"U-Um, Alright... Goodbye Lily, I'll see you soon, okay?" Haruka smiled at Lily before leaving with Zero. Though, What she was oblivious to, were that, not too far away from them, A pair of red eyes watching them.

* * *

***~ With Kaien and Tomochika ~***

"So what was it you wanted to speak with me about, Tomo-chan?" Kaien asked, cheerfully. As Tomochika closed the door, Her face turned unusually more serious and more expressionless. "Don't worry. We're good now. No one followed us here." Tomochika assured him, causing Kaien to share the same look as Tomochika. "So Tomo-chan, It's been a while. How have things been going with Haru-chan?" He asked.

"Which part do you want to hear first? When She came back to the city? When She first attended Saotome Academy? Or About what's been happening since she joined the Master Course?" Tomochika asked. "When She first came back to the city." Kaien answered. "From what I was told by her, Her 'Health' was 'failing' again due to the amount of people and pollution. But Was 'rescued' by HAYATO, who Ichinose Tokiya was at the time." Tomochika started. "I see. But from your view, What did you see?" Kaien asked. "From what I saw, Haru-chan was beginning to break down mentally after seeing a man that looked very similar to Kuran Rido, looking right at her. Luckily, Tokiya's song calmed her down, and had her regain her love for music again." She finished.

"Alright. Now tell me, what else has happened with Haru-chan when she attended Saotome Academy, and how she has been doing in the Master Course as a professional." As Tomochika began to tell him about her report, Kaien sighed. "So She still does not know about her true nature? Or her past?" He questioned. "Actually... On the way here, She told me that she has been expressing some... nightmares..." "'Nightmares'?" Kaien repeated. Tomochika nodded. "I'm suspecting that, She might be starting to remember.."

"Tomo-chan," Kaien's eyes narrowed. "Yes sir?" Tomochika asked. "You do know what you have to do as her protector." Kaien reminded her. "I already know, Kaien-san. It was my fate to protect her since she was turned into a human" Tomochika said. "Listen, I know this is hard for you, having to leave school when you were younger to complete your training, and now living a double life, and having to lie to her about your senpais being strict so you could have time catching up with your training, but this is important. You are her best friend and protector-" "I'm just worried that she will get hurt. What if I failed at protecting her? And fail to protect the others? I'm don't think I'm as strong as Zero." Tomochika cuts Kaien off, now speaking with a worried tone. "You have Kiryuu blood within you. A family of high-ranking Vampire Hunters. You've trained just as hard as your cousin by your mother. Remember what she told you." Kaien reassured her. Tomochika thought for a moment, before answering Kaien,

"'Don't hesitate, if you really want to protect those you care about, give it everything you have to protect them, even if cost your own life'?" Tomochika said."Yes. Now go back to your dorm, okay?" He asked."Okay, See you later, Kaien-san." Tomochika smiled. "It was nice seeing you again, Tomo-chan." Kaien smiled back before Tomochika left to go back to her dorm.

* * *

***~ With Zero and Haruka ~***

"Um... Kiryuu-kun...?" Haruka said, breaking the awkward silence between them. "Hm?" Zero replied. "I think I could find my way back now. Thank you for all of your help." She bowed down her head to him. "I can't leave you out here alone." He responded. "It's fine, really. You should go back and rest. You and Yuuki-san deserve to rest. You've guys helped us quite enough, and we're thankful for that." Haruka smiled. Zero was silent for a moment, and finally sighed in defeat. "Alright. Since the Sun dormitory isn't that far from here, you could go if you want." He said before walking away. "Alright. And Kiryuu-kun..." Zero stopped and turned back to Haruka. "Thank you... for being so kind to me..." Haruka smiled genuinely, causing Zero to blush a bit once more. "Just get back to your dorm safely." Zero said, before actually leaving. Haruka watched as he go, with the smile still upon her face. Haruka managed to catch the meaning behind those words. **'Please be careful.'** Was what Zero meant to say. _'Kiryuu-kun... He's a very interesting guy...' _Haruka blushed a bit as she started walking. But then Haruka suddenly stopped as she realized that She didn't know which was the Sun dormitory, since she was still new at Cross Academy.

Then she heard rustling near the bushes. "W-Who's there? Is that you, Kiryuu-kun? Yuuki-san?" Haruka asked. However, it wasn't them. It was the blue eyed Night Class student with blond hair, and the amber eyed Night Class student with strawberry blond hair. The guys Haruka remembered before. Aido and Kain...

"Those guys you were with before, are your close friends right?" Haruka hesitantly nodded at Aido. "Now, let me ask something..." Aido started moving closer. "W-What is it...?" Haruka asked. She slowly tried to move her feet, but found them stuck on the ground by Ice. What was going on...?

"What's your Blood type..?" Haruka's eyes became wide in shock and horror as she saw Aido's eyes turned red, and saw his fangs...

'_They're... Vampires...?!'_

* * *

***~ End of Chapter 2 ~***

Shion: **CLIFFHANGER!** (DUN! DUN! DUN!) XD

Shiko: Wow, It's 10 pages long.

Shion: Damn right! :D

Shiko: You almost died when you did Ren's part with the Night Class fangirls, didn't you?

Shion: It was actually quite fun because I get to act flirtatious a bit. Yet, When I typed 'Ren's deep and silky voice', I almost died. O_O Not kidding I was like "Why the hell did I have to put that..?" TT n TT I'm not a Ren fangirl... Yeah, He makes me laugh a lot with his witty comments in the show, but I'm a full Masato-kun fangirl...

Shiko: It's okay. At least you survived. Besides, You had to write a story for this. So it was worth it, wasn't it?

Shion: *nods*

Shiko: Alright then, Let's see our scores...

Shion: Which ones? The Yuuki Bashing one? Or the 'Who Haruka should end up with?' one.

Shiko: Well, No body reviewed about wanting to see some Yuuki bashing. So We'll keep Yuuki nice for now.

Shion: Okay, how about the scores on who Haruka should end up with?

Shiko: Let's see here... Ah! Here it is.

**Zero: 2**

**Kaname: 0**

Shion: Awwwww! XD Poor Kaname! He will be forever alone!

Shiko: -_-U Sorry folks, She's always like this.

Shion: Shiko, Shut up. You know you love me anyways! :)

Shiko: *rolls eyes* Yeah right. *crosses arms*

Shion: *ignores Shiko* Okay! So here's the preview for the next chapter!

_**PREVIEW~!**_

"_What are these...?"_

"_As a Prefect, You must have a weapon with you at all times. Do not let the other Day Class students see you with one."_

"_But Uncle Kaien, I don't think I can-!"_

"_Haru-chan, I know you could do this. Here. This was sent here by your mother. She wanted me to give this to you when it was finally time you found out the truth about Vampires."_

"_Huh...? A Chain Scythe?"_

"_Her name is Melpomene. The Weapon that Tomo-chan has is Calliope. A weapon your mother used to carry if necessary, that is now passed on to Tomo-chan."_

"_But How do I use Melpomene? I've never used a weapon in my life.. And what about-!"_

"_They've received weapons as well. And Don't worry. You will learn how to use Melpomene soon enough. So please, Trust me."_

"_Alright, Uncle Kaien..."_

"_Then it's settled! You, along with Tomo-chan and STARISH, are now Prefects!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Shion: Oh my god...

Shiko: Yeah...

Shion: Chapter 3 already?! O_O

Shiko: Yeah...

Shion: Shiko?

Shiko: Yeah...

Shion: Are you okay?

Shiko: Yeah...

Shion: ... Bitch. -_-U

Shiko: *rolls eyes* Wow thanks.

Shion: *ignores Shiko* Guys, thanks for all of the support! We didn't think people would actually like it. :)

Shiko: Because, The other reason why we decided to continue it, to make this clear, We didn't want to do start this story for popularity. We only do this to keep other entertained. As well as keeping us entertained. Plus Shion did say that she wanted to give Vampire Knight & Uta no Prince-sama crossover stories some love.

Shion: Yeah, so even if Our story doesn't get popular, We'll still continue this story until the very end. :) Though We really do appreciate it if you guys continued reviewing. It reminds us that you guys are still supporting us.

Shiko: So Again, Thank you all for supporting us.

Shion: Time to respond to reviews:

**Guest**: I'm a genius? Thank you so much for the compliment! =^_^=

**SnowPrincess1827**: As you wish, milady~ Also, keep up the good work in 'Decision of the Muses'. =^_^=

**supergirl144**: Well I'm glad you loved it.

Shiko: We already said we didn't own Uta no Prince-sama or Vampire Knight, except for the future weapons of the new prefects, and our OCs, in the first chapter, so We're not going to do it again. -_-U

Shion: Also, Guys, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. TT n TT But I didn't want to stop reaching my goal to finish this story, and you guys wanted more..

Shiko: We've try our best to keep new chapters at least a bit more interesting than the last.

Shion: So Please enjoy Chapter 3! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hanabusa, Just leave her alone." Kain sighed. "Oh come on, Yeah I want to get back at those guys for stealing my fans. And what better way to do it than to drink their girl friend's blood? Besides, She looks delicious..." Aido, who started licking his lips hungrily, was now in front of a paralyzed Haruka. "No... please... stop..." She begged, as her eyes began to swell up in tears. "But you look so tasty." Aido started licking Haruka's neck, causing the poor innocent girl to gasp and let out a bit of her tears. What did she do to deserve this..? She just met this guy. What did she do to make him do something like this to her? As She felt fangs ready to pierce through the skin on her neck, She screamed "PLEASE STOP!", That's when Haruka heard a gun shot. Causing Aido to step away from her.

"Drinking Blood on School Grounds is forbidden."

'That voice!' Haruka turned around to see Zero... with a gun in his hand... aiming directly at Aido... "K-Kiryuu-kun?!" She gasped. "I hid, and followed you to see if you were going to be okay on your own. It was a good thing I did follow you. Otherwise, This bloodsucker would've drank you dry." Zero explained, moving closer to Haruka, who was still trembling a bit. "T... Thank you.." Then She felt an arm around her waist, and was pulled against Zero's chest. "Awwwww, Is that girl your girlfriend? Seeing how you didn't scare her off." Aido smirked. "Of course not. In case you've forgotten what your leader told you, She's one of the new students that the headmaster informed him about." Zero glared at Aido even more, as he felt Haruka continue to tremble in fear, and tears running down her cheeks as she placed her head against his chest.

"Haru-chan!" A familiar female voice called out to Haruka. She turned to see who's voice that belonged to, to see it was... Tomochika?! And Everybody else?! Though Tomochika looked... different from how she originally looked. Her long, dark-pinkish was tied in a low ponytail with a black ribbon, She wasn't wearing her make-up, and her pinkish-purple eyes became more sharper. Tomochika was right behind Aido with a french sword in her hand, which was placed in front of Aido's neck. The Boys moved in front of Haruka and Zero, protecting them both. And Yuuki was in front of the boys with a long rod within her hand. "Everyone...?" Haruka managed to say before then the world around her started turning black. She wasn't able to hear her friends calling out her name, though She felt herself in a pair of strong arms. And soon, She fainted.

* * *

***~About a half an hour later~***

Haruka started to wake up, and found herself on a bed, with Zero sitting next to her. "Nanami, How are you feeling?" He asked cautiously. "I... I don't know..." Then Haruka started remembering what has happened before She fainted. "Where is Tomo-chan and the others?! Is everybody okay?! What happened to the vampire?!" She started to panic. "Calm down, Your friends are fine, They're back at the Headmaster's office. And that blood sucker is getting his punishment from the Night Class president." Haruka could've sworn she saw hatred in his eyes when He started talking about the vampire. "Um... Where are we..?" She questioned. "We're in the infirmary." Zero answered. "What happened after I fainted?" Haruka's curiosity was now getting the best out of her. "Yuuki told me to take you here, and stay with you until She called me to tell me that everything has been settled." Zero answered once more. "I see..." Haruka looked down to her sheets. "Kiryuu-kun-" "Zero." Zero cuts her off. "Eh?" Haruka blinked. "Just call me 'Zero'." He said, then he saw Haruka nod "Alright, Zero-kun." She smiled. Zero's cheeks started to get a bit pink.

"Zero-kun? Is something wrong?" Haruka asked, worriedly. "It's nothing. We should probably go back to the Headmaster. He needs to discuss with you and your friends about something." Zero informed. "Y-Yes!" As Haruka started getting out of the bed before fixing it, She looked over to Zero, who was waiting for her. "Um... Zero-kun..." She started. "Yeah?" Zero asked. "T... Thank you so much for saving me!" Haruka blushed madly as she thanked him, then tried hiding it by bowing down her head to him. "L-Like I said, It was nothing... Now Let's go, before He starts sending out a search party." Haruka started giggling. She was truly happy that her and Zero were becoming good friends... But what was this warm feeling within her chest...?

* * *

***~In the Headmaster's Office~***

"Oh, Haru-chan, Zero-kun, You're both finally here." Kaien smiled at the two as they walked in.

Yuuki was with Tokiya, Ren, Cecil, and Masato, leaning against a wall, Otoya, Syo, and Natsuki were sitting down on the couch across from them, while Tomochika was standing next to Kaien's desk, with crossed arms.

"Haru-chan? Are you feeling any better?" Natsuki asked, worriedly. Haruka nodded, and smiled. "I'm fine." She answered. "Are you still half-asleep?! After what happened tonight-?!" "Kurusu-kun! Stop!" Yuuki cut Syo off, "We know you guys are very worried about her right now, but you guys are going to give her a headache will all of that. Now stop. The Headmaster wants to speak with you guys about something important." Yuuki said. "Yuuki~! Call me father~!" Kaien whined before He started looking serious. "From what I was informed about by Kaname-kun, Haru-chan was almost bitten, therefore you all now know about the Night Class's secret." They all nodded. "And now, since what's done has been done, You are all going to be the new prefects of this school." He said. "Ehhh?!" They all yelled, except for Ren, who kept his 'poker face' intact.

"Listen, I know It's shocking. But now that you eight know the Night Class's secret as Vampires, you guys must become prefects until you all finish your studies here in Cross Academy." Kaien added. "But what about Tomo-chan?" Haruka questioned. "I'm going to be a prefect too." Tomochika answered for Kaien, who nodded. "Tomo-chan, Can you take Haru-chan outside with you so you can explain yourself?" Kaien asked. "Yes sir." Then Tomochika grabbed Haruka's hand and took her outside with her.

* * *

***~Outside the Headmaster's Office~***

"I guess I should explain why I looked different from my usual self back there, huh?" Tomochika grinned sheepishly. Haruka nodded, and looked a bit worried, "And why did you carry a weapon with you here to school..." She added for her dear friend. "Yeah..." Tomochika looked down, "The truth is, I'm actually a Vampire huntress..." She confessed. "So you've been living a double life all this time? And lied to us about your senpais being so strict?" Haruka guessed, and got a nod as a response. "I had to lie. I didn't want to, but it had to in order to keep you guys from harm." Tomochika started, "You see, When I was younger, I wasn't able to do or wear anything that normal little girls would normally do or wear. You know, Wear skirts and dresses with light pink ruffles, play dolls, have tea parties, play some games like hide-and-seek and tag, to get a lot of cute stuff, you know all of that..." Tomochika stopped for a moment before continuing, "Because I was a member of a family of High-ranked vampire hunters, I wasn't able to have a normal girlhood. At that time, I was forced to leave school, and finish my vampire hunting training. My Dad wasn't around when I needed him, so I was raised by my mother, who was also the person who trained me."

"How were you able to be allowed to become an idol?" Haruka asked, curiously. Tomochika started laughing a bit, then smiled at her sadly, "There was actually two reasons why I was allowed to become an idol. But I'm forbidden to ever tell one of the reasons. But I'll tell you this much. It was an assignment I was given since I first turned 15. The other reason, was because I was inspired by someone special to me." She confessed. Haruka noticed a light blush across her friend's face and smiled. "Was that person your first love, Tomo-chan?" She guessed, and giggled a bit when Tomochika's blush got redder. "W-Well... I guess you could put it that way... All I could remember from him was that He was blond... though I can't remember what he looked like or what his name was..." Tomochika smiled sadly. "You don't have to tell me the first reason. You can tell me when you are ready, like how I'll tell you about my nightmare when I'm ready." Haruka told her. Tomochika gasped a bit, looking at her friend in shock, "So wait, You're not mad at me for lying to you?" She questioned. Haruka shook her head. "Of course not. If you did that to protect us from harm, It's understandable." Haruka then hugged her friend, and whispered, "Thank you for doing that, Tomo-chan. You're the bestest friend anybody could ever have."

Haruka sensed Tomochika tense up a bit, but decided that it would be best if she didn't say anything. "Thank you for understanding, Haru-chan..." 'If only I was able to tell you...' Tomochika added in her mind, trying not to cry. "Did you explain to the others?" Haruka asked, still hugging Tomochika. "Yeah, the one that was extremely mad at me was Syo. But When I told them that It was only to keep them out of harm, He understood." Tomochika told her. "I see... can we go back now?" Haruka finally lets go of Tomochika. "Yeah, I guess so." Tomochika grinned, having Haruka smile back at her before they went back inside the office.

* * *

***~In the Headmaster's Office~***

As the two walked back into the office, Haruka noticed their other friends looking a bit uneasy, So did Yuuki, though Zero leaned against the wall next to the couch where Otoya, Syo, and Natsuki were sitting in. "I see she has told you." Kaien commented. "Yes, she did." Haruka replied. "Yuuki-chan, Zero-kun, Please place your weapons on the desk to show Haru-chan what an Anti-Vampire weapon looks like." Kaien told Yuuki and Zero. The two prefects nodded, and as Yuuki placed Artemis Rod on the desk, Zero placed Bloody Rose next to Artemis Rod. As Haruka looked at them, She felt an uneasy feeling. "What are these...?" She thought out loud. She knew it was a gun and a rod. But something about them didn't seem right. She felt that they were far from normal. They felt as if they were very dangerous to use. The feeling from them caused her to become a bit scared.

"As a Prefect, You must have a weapon with you at all times. Do not let the other Day Class students see you with one." Kaien instructed her. "But Uncle Kaien, I don't think I can-!" Haruka tried to protest but was cut off by Kaien. "Haru-chan, I know you could do this. Here. This was sent here by your mother. She wanted me to give this to you when it was finally time you found out the truth about Vampires." He then started getting out something, and handing out a medium-sized gift, already wrapped with a white ribbon. Haruka looked at it a bit cautiously. She was now getting the same feeling from what is ever in that box. As she hesitantly grabbed it slowly, and started opening it, Inside the box was a chain scythe.

"Huh...? A Chain Scythe?" Haruka carefully picked up the chain scythe, and gazed at it. It looked amazing, despite the dangerous feeling that Haruka was sensing from it. "Her name is Melpomene**(1)**. The Weapon that Tomo-chan has is Calliope. A weapon your mother used to carry if necessary, that is now passed on to Tomo-chan." Kaien explained, causing Haruka to gasp and look over to Tomochika, who nodded, before turning back to Kaien. "But How do I use Melpomene? I've never used a weapon in my life.. And what about-!" Haruka was once again cut off by Kaien. "They've received weapons as well. And Don't worry. You will learn how to use Melpomene soon enough. So please, Trust me." Him and Haruka looked over to STARISH. They then revealed their new weapons.

Otoya revealed his weapon first. It was moon crest knife. Kaien introduced the weapon to Haruka, as it was called "Thalia(**2**)". Next, Masato revealed his weapon. It was a Wakizashi, which was actually named "Clio**(3)**". After Masato, was Natsuki, who revealed his weapon to be a golden brass knuckle, that was called "Terpsichore(**4**)". Next was Tokiya, his weapon was actually a whip, called "Urania(**5**)". Next was Ren's weapon, which revealed to be a silver dagger, named "Erato**(6)**". Then it was Syo's turn, his weapon was actually a black handgun, called "Polyhymnia**(7)**". Finally, It was Cecil's turn. His weapon was actually an ancient xiphos sword, called "Euterpe**(8)**"

After seeing everyone already getting their weapons, Haruka sighed and decided to give in. Besides, After witnessing such an act that night, and fear that something like that would happen to one of the other day class students, Haruka must become a prefect, in order to protect them, the same way Tomochika protect her and their other friends. "Alright, Uncle Kaien..." She said. "Then it's settled! You, along with Tomo-chan and STARISH, are now Prefects!" Kaien announced.

"But Uncle Kaien, Where do we put out weapons at. I mean, Some of our weapons would be too noticeable." Haruka asked. "I can help you out with that." Tomochika offered, having everyone's attention on her. "Here look, For you, Haru-chan, Melpomene could be shortened, just push the each part of her together so the chain between each of parts of her could make it shorter, to make it the same size as Yuuki's weapon when it's not used. Then place her under your skirt. Also don't worry about her blade. It isn't allowed to reveal itself until either it senses a vampire nearby or if you order Melpomene to reveal her blade." She instructed Haruka, as she took Melpomene out of Haruka's hands carefully, and started demonstrating how to shorten Melpomene in front of her friend. "Okay. Now command her to restrain her blade." Tomochika told her. "But I'm not sure if I could-" "Haru-chan, just tell her to restrain herself." Tomochika told her once more, a bit more demanding. Haruka hesitated for a moment, then carefully took back Melpomene back into her hands, gazing at her before commanding her, "Melpomene. Please Restrain your blade." With that said, Melpomene's blade disappeared. Leaving it to look harmless. Tomochika smiled at Haruka and said "I'm proud of you, Haru-chan," before turning over to Otoya.

"As for Otoya, If he could hide Thalia under his jacket, and into his pants next to his right hip, She won't be seen. With Masa, He could wear a belt around his left ankle, and attach Clio in it, just hide her under you pants. With Nacchan, He could put Terpsichore in his pocket and keep her there until it's time for patrolling. That when he gets her out. For Tokiya, He should wear a belt at all times under his jacket, hide Urania under his jacket as well, and be sure to have Urania be tied up really tightly at all times with something, only loose her up when it's time for patrolling. As for Ren, He should put Erato under his pants as well, tie her around his right ankle with a small belt. For Syo-chan, He needs to attach Polyhymnia under his jacket. Zero will help him with that, since Zero has Bloody Rose, another Anti-Weapon that is also a gun. And For Cecil, He must puts Euterpe under his jacket, and put her inside his pants, on the left side of his hip." After Tomochika finished, Everybody's jaws were dropped and tried to get everything she said into their heads. Well, those except for Ren, who still kept his 'poker face', and Kaien, who smiled at her. "Tomo-chan is so smart!" He squealed, as he gave her a hug. Tomochika sweatdropped a bit, but continues to let him hug her, since It would be rude for her to push him away. "Heehee... Um... could you let go of me please, Kaien-san?" She asked politely, having Kaien let go of her and pout. "Fine, but only because you said 'Please'~"

"T-Tomo-chan... You really do know how to place Anti-Vampire weapons hidden, don't you?" Haruka asked, as she sweatdropped. "I've been an undercover Vampire Huntress for almost all my life, of course I would know the best places to hide an anti-vampire weapon on your body." Tomochika grinned. "Oh! Before I forget, How did you know I was in trouble...?" Haruka asked Tomochika, causing the room to fall silent again. "Well... At that time, I was washing my face, waiting for you to get back, but then I figured something was up since you never have been out at night for that long. Even though you usually have a bad sense of direction and always got lost, There was no way you couldn't find your way back without the help of the prefects. So I decided to quickly sneak out with Calliope, without putting on my make-up, and tied my hair back in case it gets in my face if I ever got into a fight with a vampire, since I knew about the Night class's secret all this time. Then I happen to run into Yuuki-chan with the rest of the guys before we heard you scream and then heard a gun shot. So we ran over to where ever you were screaming from and where the gunshot was coming from. Finding that there were you and Zero, with those two bastards..." Tomochika's hand clenched as she mention the two night class students.

"I see..." Haruka began to look at her friend worriedly. "Did they bit her?" Yuuki asked Zero cautiously, from across the room. "Yuuki, don't you think that I would've shot those leeches died with Bloody Rose if they did?" He questioned, glaring at her a bit. "Hey! I'm worried about her safety! You don't have to be a jerk, Zero!" Yuuki yelled. "Hn." Was her only reply from her adoptive brother, causing her to become even more mad. But Then a hand was placed on her shoulder, Yuuki turned over to the person who was touching her shoulder, who was actually Tokiya. "Calm down, Cross-san." He told her, causing Yuuki to blush a bit before looking down as she began to calm herself down under Tokiya's touch. Though This didn't go unnoticed to Haruka. At first, she was expecting a bit of jealousy within her heart. But there wasn't. Instead, She was happy for Yuuki. Maybe Yuuki has a small crush on Tokiya. Though Haruka thought the brunette would look just as cute with Otoya. Maybe Yuuki liked them both?

"You nine will go to your dorms for tonight. Your jobs as prefects will start tomorrow. Okay?" Kaien looked over to the new 9 prefects, who nodded back to him as their response. "Oh and before I forget~! Cecil-kun~! You and Zero-kun are roommates so He'll take you to your guys' dorm~!" Kaien reminded Cecil cheerfully. "Eh?!" Cecil looked over to Zero, who looked back. "Um... Okay..?" He was now feeling so unsure about this. Hell, He wasn't even sure if they would even get along! Oh well... At least it will be worth a try.

"Now be sure to take your new weapons with you. Zero-kun will take the boys to their dorms, while Yuuki-chan takes the girls to their dorms." Kaien instructed. "Alright. Goodnight, Uncle Kaien." Haruka smiled. "Goodnight my little angel~! Before you go, Give your Uncle Kaien a hug and a goodnight kiss-!" Before he could even finish that sentence and could even jump into the air to hug his adorable 'niece', As he was still in the air, Zero quickly pulled Haruka out of the way by holding her in his arms and close to his chest, causing Haruka to gasp and blush. "Z-Zero-kun!"

This action caused the rest of the guys to glare at Zero and Yuuki to help her adoptive father up. However, Instead of whining as always, He started sparkling. "My baby boy is finally in love~! I'm so proud~!" He cheered, causing Zero to start blushing, and Haruka to blush even more. "I was only protecting her from you! Don't jump into conclusions, Headmaster!" Zero protested. But none of them bought it, except for Haruka, who oblivious to the blush upon Zero's face. Yuuki noticed the dark intense aura in the room, coming from her favorite boy band, and started to laugh nervously. "U-U-Um! I'll be taking Haruka-chan and Tomo-chan to their dorm! Goodnight, Headmaster!" As she started dragging both Haruka and Tomochika out of the office, Yuuki ignored the whining of her adoptive father. "Call me "Father"~!"

*With Yuuki, Haruka, and Tomochika*

"Um... Yuuki-san?" Haruka asked. "Hm? Yeah, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Yuuki asked. "N-No! I was just... You seem kind of familiar... Have we met before...?" Haruka questioned. This question made Tomochika sweat a bit, though this went unnoticed to the two other girls. "Hmmmm... I honestly don't know... I mean, This is the first time I've actually seen you in person. I'm sorry, maybe you've mistaken me from somebody else." Yuuki began to scratch the back of her head. "I see... I'm sorry..." Haruka looked down a bit as they continued walking. "What are you apologizing for? You were just asking a question right? We're more than happy to answer any question you have for us!" Yuuki smiled, causing Haruka to blush a bit. _'She has a very pretty smile...'_ Haruka commented in her head before smiling back. "Alright." Then the two girls giggled, causing Tomochika to sigh a bit in relief.

Then they finally reached to Haruka's and Tomochika's dorm room, where Tomochika decided to go change into her nightwear in their private bathroom. Haruka turned over to Yuuki, and smiled. "Thank you for assisting us all the way here. I'm truly sorry for all the trouble I've cost." Haruka bowed her head gracefully to Yuuki, who seemed a bit flustered. "O-Oh! It's alright! We were happy to help out!" Yuuki smiled back at her. "U-Um... Yuuki-san...?"

"Hm? What's up?" Yuuki tilted her head in confusion. "I-I was w-wondering... I-Is it okay if me and my friends sit with you and your friends for lunch tomorrow?" Haruka asked nervously. "S-Sure! Also, Don't worry about the other fangirls. Zero and I will take care of them. I maybe a huge fan as well, but I'm pretty much the only girl here who is the only sane STARISH fangirl here in Cross Academy." Yuuki sighed. It was true. Despite being a big fan, Yuuki wasn't like those kinds of fangirls that wished for one of the members to marry them or love them for their looks and fame. She just loved their music, and despite thinking that they were all kind of cute, Yuuki was the kind of girl that believes it is more important to like someone for what is on the inside rather than the outside. "Heehee, Well it's time for you guys to go to bed. Don't want to be all tired on your official first day of school tomorrow!" Yuuki laughed, causing Haruka to giggle. "Okay.. um... Yuuki-san..?"

"Hm?" Yuuki asked. "Thank you for all of your hardwork. For some reason, I actually wished that we were sisters." Haruka confessed. Yuuki was a bit surprised at first. She was actually wishing that they were sisters too. "I do too." Yuuki confessed as well. "Goodnight, Yuuki-san. And if you see Zero-kun, Tell him I said 'Thank you' for saving me... He's really a very kind person..." Yuuki noticed a blush upon Haruka's face and in her mind, she smirked. 'Now that I think about it, Zero has been acting a bit weird lately... Protecting her like a princess... I wonder if I should play a little matchmaking?' She thought in her head. "Sure. Well, Goodnight Haru-chan." Then Both Yuuki and Haruka gasped at the same time. 'What the... Where did that come from...?' Yuuki thought to herself.

"U-U-Um! I gotta go now! See you tomorrow, Haruka-chan!" Then Yuuki ran for it. Have they really met before? Did they know each other before Yuuki lost her memories? Maybe they have. Or maybe they haven't. Yuuki was now confused. Will she ever find the answers?

* * *

***~The Next Morning~***

"Haru-chan? Are you okay? You seem to be a little pale. Did you have a nightmare again?" Tomochika asked her friend as She was blow drying her hair, though she was already wearing her uniform and has already put her makeup on. Haruka, who was already dressed and ready, was just playing with her thumbs as she waited for Tomochika to finish up. "No... just something that Yuuki-san said yesterday..." Haruka said. This caused Tomochika to stop the blow dryer. "What did she say?" Tomochika asked, in a serious tone, though Haruka didn't seem to notice as she was still deep in thought. "I don't know what it was. But when She called 'Haru-chan', I hesitated." Haruka confessed. "What do you mean by that? Kaien-san and Nacchan always call you that, don't they? What makes it different this time?" Tomochika started laughing, a bit nervously. "I don't know... but it just made me feel like something that was a part of me that I didn't even realize was missing, was coming back again." Haruka answered. She was so deep in thought that she only came back to reality when she head a blow-dryer hit the floor, and turned to Tomochika, who looked pale. "T... Tomo-chan...?" There was only silence until Tomochika walked over to Haruka, and grabbed her wrist.

"Let's go now, or we're going to be late." Tomochika said, having her bangs cover her eyes. "T-Tomo-cha-!" "I said 'Let's Go'! We'll discuss this later!" Haruka flinched after hearing her friend using a strict tone with her. Tomochika rarely does that unless she was truly serious. "O-Okay..." Haruka stuttered. After that, They locked their dorm before leaving to class. Haruka was now getting a bit scared. She was so used to the cheerful and friendly side of Tomochika. This serious and aloof side of her dear friend was rather unexpected, it was also a bit fearful... 'Tomo-chan... what else are you hiding from me..?' Haruka looked down sadly as they quickly walked out of the girl's dormitory.

* * *

***~Outside the Classroom~***

Haruka and Tomochika noticed a large group of girls in the classroom, squealing. "What's going on?" Haruka asked her friend. "Hmmm..." As Tomochika squinted through the crowd of girls, She saw a group of familiar young men through them, and sighed, "I think I know what's going on," As they moved closer to the crowd, Tomochika shouted out, "Hey! Don't you guys know what personal space is?! You're making the boys feel uncomfortable on their first day!" Haruka tilted her head in confusion until She finally realized what Tomochika said. 'Boys?' Then She sighed as well. 'I should have saw this coming...'

This caused all the other day class girls to turn to glare at her, but then had her eyes widen. "Isn't that Shibuya Tomochika?! The Spunky Idol?!" A day class girl gasped. "It is! I have one of her CDs in my dorm room! She's so cool!" Then the girls started surrounding Tomochika, squealing. "Get out of the way!" One of them said, as they pushed Haruka out of the way, causing the poor girl to be pushed on the ground. "Haruka/Nanami/Nanami-san/Little Lamb/Nanami-san!" The guys gasped. As they were about to help her up, They heard a certain yell from a certain silver-haired prefect. "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" The girls were now silent and now standing far away from Tomochika. "Z-Zero-kun! Y-Yuuki-san!" Haruka gasped.

Zero was about to yell the day class girls again, until he began to notice notice a dark aura around Yuuki, as she was glaring coldly at the day class girls, which was very unlike her to do. Even this morning, He has also noticed Yuuki behaving a bit unusual since last night."How dare you push Nanami-san?! All of you! Apologize to her right now!" Yuuki yelled at them, causing the day class girls to be a bit frightened now. "Y-You can't tell us what to do, just because you're the headmaster's daughter!" One of the girls bravely protested, putting her hands on her hips. But once again stepped back in fear as Yuuki started glaring at her even more. "Now you listen here! Nanami-san is my friend! If I ever see any of you **EVER **pushing her down like that again, or If I **EVER **get informed that any one of you were picking on her, I will not hesitate to give any of you detention for the rest of the school year! Have I made myself clear?!"

Zero, The Day class girls, Haruka, Tomochika, and the boys were all shocked, mostly the day class and Zero. Yuuki has never threatened the day class girls like that before. Has she finally had it with the day class girls? Or, did that talk both Haruka and Yuuki had last night, caused Yuuki to become more protective of the composer? Tomochika gulped. _'Are they beginning to start remembering who they really were..? But it's too early...'_ Tomochika was panicking inside. She was so sure that everything was going to go perfectly._ 'Maybe this was a bad idea after all...' _She thought in her head. "Now Apologize and get your asses back into the classroom! Unless you really want to get on my bad side!" Yuuki commanded. This made the day class girls shiver in fear, look over to Haruka, bow down their heads, apologize, and run back into the classroom. Yuuki took a deep breath and sighed, she turned over to Haruka, kneeled down and put her right hand in front of her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Yuuki asked cautiously. Haruka nodded as she grabbed Yuuki's hand and was pulled up. "T-Thank you for that, Yuuki-san... But you really didn't have to do that-"

"I had to! It's unacceptable for people to do that! They had no right to do that to you!" Yuuki then sighed, then looked into Haruka's eyes, "Just promise me that you will start standing up for yourself next time. There should be no reason for those girls to just push you around like that. Okay?" Haruka was speechless. Yes, She was told that before. But, again, This time was different with Yuuki. She then nodded, and smiled, "Okay... I promise..."

Yuuki smiled, "Good. That makes me even more relieved." She said. "Yuuki, There you are." Everyone's heads turned to a girl with short light brown hair, and big hazel eyes. "I was waiting for you in the class room until I heard you yelling and the other day class girls running back in the classroom and acted like as if nothing happened. Is everything okay?" She asked. "Oh Hey Yor-" "Wakaba Sayori?"

Everyone turned to see Masato, looking at the light brunette girl with wide eyes filled with shock. Sayori looked back at him, and looked at him with a slightly shocked expression. "It's... It's you..." She questioned. "You two know each other, Yori-chan?" Yuuki asked her friend. "We're actually-" Yori was then cut off by Masato.

"We're actually engaged."

***~End of Chapter 3~***

* * *

**(1) - Melpomene was the muse of Tragedy.**

**(2) - Thalia was the muse of Comedy.**

**(3) - Clio was the muse of History.**

**(4) - Terpsichore was the muse of Dance.**

**(5) - Urania was the muse of Astronomy.**

**(6) - Erato was the muse of Love Poetry.**

**(7) - Polyhymnia was the muse of Hymns.**

**(8) - Euterpe was the muse of Song and Elegiac Poetry.**

Shion: 12 PAGES LONG!

Shiko: At least you completed it.

Shion: And, FINALLY! I get to have Yuuki become more protective of Haruka!

Shiko: This is one of the things she has been waiting for guys. Including the announcement of the Engagement of both Masato and Sayori.

Shion: Yup! I actually find them quite cute together. :) Because Sayori, who I believe would never fall for Ren's charm, would prefer Masato over Ren any day, because I believe she would want someone who is passionate and faithful. I also think I am the creator of this crossover pairing.

Shiko: If she isn't, let us know who is.

Shion: Okay I'm sure you are all wondering the reasons why I picked those names for the weapons of STARISH and Haruka.

Shiko: Here are the reasons for each characters:

_Melpomene for Haruka's weapon. The Tragedy is just something that represents her past, her former life as a Vampire._

_Thalia for Otoya's weapon. Otoya makes people laugh, and is always so funny, upbeat, and friendly. That's why I chose that for him._

_Clio for Masato's weapon. Since Masato-kun is more of a traditionalist, and the fact that He was auditioning for a historical play in episode 4 in season 2, I figured that I would choose that for him._

_Terpsichore for Natsuki's weapon. If you have read the manga, in chapter 5, It reveals that Natsuki is actually a very skilled dancer. So I thought that would fit._

_Urania for Tokiya's weapon. I looked up information about Urania, and it's emblem was a globe and a compass. And when I read the word compass, it reminded me of 'Nanairo no Compass'. So I just had to pick that for him. :D_

_Erato for Ren's weapon. Have you even SEEN or paid attention to Uta no Prince-sama?! XD And How he acts in the show?! This would fits perfectly for his weapon!_

_Polyhymnia for Syo's weapon... well... It was the only muse left, so I decided to name Syo's weapon after Polyhymnia. Plus, Hymn is actually a type of song, that is usually religious, that is specifically written for the purpose of praise, adoration, or prayer. With the adoration part, It reminded me of how Syo's idol was actually Hyuuga-sensei. So I thought that would fit a bit._

_And finally, Euterpe for Cecil's weapon... Well, you see, I read on articles about Euterpe, and read that Euterpe's emblem was actually an Aulos, which is an ancient Greek musical instrument that is like a flute. And then I remembered, Cecil's instrument was actually a flute, right? So I thought it would fit and so named his weapon after Euterpe. :)_

Shion: We still haven't explain why we decided to have Aika give Tomochika 'Calliope'.

Shiko: This will actually be explained later. And why we decided to have Calliope given to Aika first, then to Tomochika.

Shion: Also Guys, Please forgive me if I didn't explain where they would put their Anti-Weapons physically. That was the hardest part of this chapter that I had to do. So if you still don't understand it, Then please bear with me.

Shiko: So That was one of the couples revealed that will be in this story.

Shion: Yup! Also, I don't really feel like Yuuki should be with either Zero or Kaname, so I thought 'Hey, What if She ended up with one of the guys from STARISH?' And All I could think of was both Tokiya and Otoya. We will be taking votes on who you think Yuuki should end up with. Tokiya or Otoya? Here's the score board:

**Tokiya: 0**

**Otoya: 0**

Shiko: But they're are not vampires-

Shion: ANYWAYS! We are still going to keep the board up on who you think Haruka should end up with. Honestly, A side of me wants to see some KanamexNanami.

Shiko: The scores have not changed...

**Zero: 2**

**Kaname: 0**

Shiko: Pitiful.

Shion: Yeah, I know people have followed it, added it to their favorites.. But seriously guys, We would really appreciate it if you guys to put your votes in. Who you guys think Haruka should end up with matters to us.

Shiko: Though We are still grateful you guys liked this story, and have given us your support.

Shion: So because of your guys' support! Here's a preview for the next chapter:

* * *

PREVIEW~

"_Ugh! Is that always like this?"_

"_From what I heard from Yuuki-chan, Yes it is."_

"_I honestly feel bad for Zero-chan and Yuuki-chan."_

"_At least We're helping out the others, Tomo-chan."_

"_Haha, That's true."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Hm? Oh!"_

"_Aren't you suppose to be leaving to class with your 'followers', Senpai?"_

"_U-Um..? Y-you know him, T-Tomo-chan?"_

"_Yeah.. He's a pureblood. His name is-"_

"_My name is Kuran Kaname. It is nice to meet you, Nanami Haruka."_


	4. Chapter 4

Shion: Finally... I have been waiting to do this...

Shiko: Do what?

Shion: Just keep on reading till the very end, and you'll find out why~ *smirk*

Shiko: ... Okay... *turns to readers* Anyways, So Last time on 'The Song of a Pureblood', We find out that Masato and Sayori are engaged.

Shion: Still support it!

Shiko: That's because You created that crossover shipping.

Shion: MIGHT! I might have created that crossover shipping. *Turns over to the readers* Did I? Or did somebody else did?

Shiko: Alright, so we made it official.

Shion: We'll just keep this chapter a bit of, KanamexNanamixZero. But mostly ZeroxNanami, due to the votes.

Shiko: Now to read back to some reviews.

**Guest:** Your wish has been granted! :D

**Starlette Serene Wolve:** Another point for Zero! Don't worry, Yuuki will be nice... Lately I haven't been hating her as much anymore while doing this fanfiction. XD And Yeah, It's a hard decision, isn't it? Also, Don't worry, I'll be sure Yuuki doesn't hurt anyone in this fanfiction. So take your time with choosing who Yuuki should be with. :)

Shion: But Just letting you guys know, I'll probably be updating once in a while. After all, I do need to have time for brainstorming new ideas for this fanfiction to make new chapters better than the last. So don't think that I've discontinued it please. :)

Shion: And Now let's get on with Chapter 4!

* * *

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

"Wait a minute...? 'Engaged'...?" Yuuki repeated Masato's words. "It's actually an arranged engagement." Yori corrected her friend. "My, Oh my, Hijirikawa, I never knew your fiancée was actually an angel from above~" Ren started walking towards Yori and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It is nice to meet you, sweet angel~ Tell me, did it hurt when you fell from the Heavens~?" He asked, smirking at her. Everyone sweatdropped, except for Masato, who was now annoyed until he noticed Yori wasn't blushing or anything, and instead looked at Ren blankly and asked, "Did it hurt when they kicked you out of the underworld?" Then walked away from Ren, who looked at her in shock, pass the others, who looked at her in shock as well, then walked in front of Masato, who also looked at her in shock, and bowed her head.

"It is an honor to finally meet you... Hijirikawa-san, was it?" Yori asked him, receiving a nod as an answer. "And you are Wakaba Sayori-san. It is nice to meet you." Masato said, bowing down his head as well. "Um.. Yori-chan-" "Yuuki, I'll explain later. Let's just go to class, okay?" Yuuki nodded to Yori, and then followed her into the classroom with Zero. Leaving the other boys, Haruka, and Tomochika in the hallway. Tomochika glanced at Cecil, who she noticed was watching Zero leave with distrustful eyes while the othersr were all started looking at Masato. 'So... does he know now...?' "You have a lot of explaining to do." Tokiya said. Masato just looked away a bit, and looked down at the ground. "I'll tell you all later.. I promise..." He promised them.

'Hijirikawa-san...' Haruka thought to herself, now feeling a bit worried. But then noticed Ren still frozen. "U-Um... Jinguji-san...?" She asked him. But He didn't reply. "Jinguji-san?" She called out his name again. But He still didn't reply. Also curious, Otoya poked Ren's arm, and noticed he became a statue. "I guess She was the first girl to ever reject him and resist his charm." Syo said. "Poor guy..." Tomochika commented.

Masato was deep in thought. So he finally met his fiancée? He didn't know why, but he felt rather relieved that Yori didn't became one of Ren's 'victims'... He was in love with Haruka...

Wasn't He?

"-jirikawa-san! Hijirikawa-san!" Masato was now snapped out of thoughts due to the calls of Tokiya. "We have to go in now." Tokiya informed him. "Okay..." Masato replied before walking in the classroom with the others.

* * *

***Timeskip***

"_Onii-sama?" A young boy with brown hair looked over to his youngest sister. "Is there something wrong, Haru-chan?" He asked, smiling at her gently. "Umm... If I wasn't chosen to be your bride, do I have to marry somebody else..?" Haru-chan asked worriedly. This caught her big brother a bit off guard. _

"_Maybe." He answered, then looked at Haru-chan in shock as she started sobbing a bit. "B-But... I-I don't wanna marry s-somebody else w-who doesn't l-love m-me... I-I wanna m-marry someone w-who l-loves m-me! I want Onii-sama to marry me!"_

_Her older brother looked at his youngest sibling sadly. So in order to calm Haru-chan down, He started patting on her head softly and rested his forehead against hers._

"_Haru-chan, it will be okay... Besides, who wouldn't love you? You are a very sweet, kind-hearted, and honest girl who was born with a talent." Her older brother then started to hold Haru-chan in an embrace, who blushed lightly. "O-Onii-sama..?" Haru-chan gasped. "Hm?"_

"_W-What about Onee-sama...? I don't want her to hate me for wanting to be with you..." Haru-chan weeped a bit, causing her precious Onii-sama's heart to break a little. "Everything will be okay... Your Onee-sama does love you, doesn't she?" Haru-chan nodded. "Then She won't hate you. She'll be sad at first, but later on in life, She'll understand. After all, She is precious to me just as much as you." He whispered into his younger sister's ear._

"_Onii-sama..." Haru-chan started to blush even more and started embracing her dear Onii-sama back._

"_Onii-sama, I-_

"**NANAMI!"**

"Wahh-!" Haruka jointed up, then blushed as she heard the other students giggling and chuckling. "Sleeping during class on the first day, I see..." Her new teacher scolded. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Sensei! I won't do it again! I promise!" Haruka stood up and bowed her head down to the teacher, who looked at her in shock. "Alright, Alright, This will be your first warning since it's your first day in class. But If you sleep during my lessons again, I won't take any of your excuses. Understood?"

"Yes sure..." Haruka said, sitting back down in her seat. She was sitting between Zero, who actually did a good job pretending that he wasn't asleep, and Tomochika, a row above Otoya, Yuuki, and Tokiya, who were a row above Ren, Sayori and Masato, while Syo, Natsuki, and Cecil were in a row below them. "Haru-chan, are you feeling alright? You look rather restless." Tomochika asked her best friend, worriedly. "Yes.. I just couldn't sleep well last night... you know, because of..." Haruka trailed off as Tomochika nodded, understanding what Haruka meant. "Nightmares again?" She questioned. "Somewhat... Just weird dreams, like the one that I just had a few moments ago." Haruka said to her. ".. What was it about...?" Tomochika asked, in a rather serious tone. "Ummm..."

"Cross!" Haruka jumped a bit when she heard the teacher yelling. She turned to see the teacher catching Yuuki sleeping during class as well, while the others students started laughing again. "Being a prefect must be very difficult..." Haruka commented, looking at the brunette girl sadly. "Yeah, but don't worry, With STARISH around, I bet being a prefect wouldn't be as difficult." Tomochika grinned at Haruka, who smiled back at her. "That is true, I guess..."

After Class, because Yuuki slept in class again, She had detention again. Now it is Lunch-time. At first, The rest of the day class girls wanted to sit by STARISH, but seeing Yuuki's deadly glare, they backed off, and stood away from them as possible. Zero was now suspicious. She has been like this since last night.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

"_Did you get them back to their dorm safely?" Zero asked his adoptive sister, who nodded slowly. "Yes, I did..." She answered slowly and softly. Zero raised his eyebrow a bit, and asked, "Is something wrong?" Causing Yuuki to look up at him and tried to put up a fake smile._

"_H-Huh? No there's nothing wrong! Honest!" Yuuki laughed nervously, causing Zero's eyes to narrow more. "Yuuki, Don't lie to me. I've known you for four years now, I know when something is off about you. Now what happened?" He asked, that sounded more like a demand, causing Yuuki to flinch a bit then sigh._

"_Well... After I escorted them back to their dorm, Haruka-chan and I started talking... and all of a sudden, I called her 'Haru-chan'..." Yuuki explained. This caused Zero to do a facepalm and shake his head. "You really are an idiot, Yuuki... It's just a nickname that the headmaster and her friends call her." He said, but then when he noticed Yuuki didn't react when he called her an idiot, and started to look a bit concern. _

"_You don't understand..." Yuuki started trembling a bit, "When that nickname came out of my mouth... It didn't feel like it was just a nickname at all... it felt my chest feel warm... as if my other half have finally came back... I don't know why I feel that way, but it just does... I think that Haruka-chan is somehow connected with my past..." Zero saw his adoptive sister trembling and sighed. "Yuuki...-" "I'm going to go back to my dorm and sleep... You do the same... I'll see you in the morning, okay? We'll be having lunch with Haruka-chan and the rest of her friends. With that now said, Goodnight Zero!" Then Yuuki quickly ran off to her dorm. Though despite how fast she started running, Zero managed to catch the sad look upon Yuuki's face and sighed before going back to his dorm that he now shares with Cecil. _

_***Flashback End***_

* * *

"Hey Zero," Zero snapped out of thought by Yuuki, who smiled at him. "I'm going to sit with Haruka-chan and the others, okay? You don't mind sitting with Tokiya-senpai, do you? Like you, He isn't a big fan of crowds." She asked him, with Tokiya standing behind her. As Zero looked over to Tokiya, who looked back at him, He looked back at Yuuki and said, "I don't mind." The reason why He's fine sitting with Tokiya, was because, according to Yuuki, He seems to be more like himself. "Okay! Thanks Zero!" Yuuki smiled before giving her adoptive brother a hug then left to sit with Haruka and the others.

As Tokiya sat next to Zero, Zero noticed Tokiya didn't have anything to eat. '... I guess I'll have to share my food..' He thought to himself as He started taking out his lunch, which was his favorite, Vegetable Soup. "Here." Zero said, passing his food to Tokiya, who raised his eyebrow at him. "You don't have anything to eat, don't you? I'll share my lunch with you. You could even have it if you want. I'm not hungry anyways." Zero told him.

At first, Tokiya was about to refuse. But seeing how nice Zero was being to him and looked as if he wasn't going to take 'No' for an answer, He sighed in defeat. "Thank you, Kiryuu-san." Tokiya thanked. "Just call me 'Zero'." Zero told him, receiving a nod from Tokiya. After Tokiya took the first bite of Zero's vegetable soup, He nearly gasped. 'It actually tastes really good...' Tokiya thought to himself. "Is something wrong?" Zero asked. "Who cooked this?" Tokiya asked after eating the first bite. "I did." Zero answered. "You are a really good cook." Tokiya complimented. "Thanks." Zero said. As Tokiya started to continue eating, He started looking around.

A bit too far away from them, Haruka and Yuuki were sitting next to each other, with Tomochika on Haruka's right and Otoya on Yuuki's right. Across from Tomochika was Natsuki, who was sitting next to Syo, who was next to Ren, who was finally next to Cecil. The reason why they decided to sit together like that was because they decided to have Masato and Yori to get to know each other over lunch, who weren't that far away from the group of 8. And despite the jealous fangirls glaring at Yori, who decided that it would be best if she just ignored their glares, The fangirls stepped back as they saw Yuuki's deadly glare, which still scared them because it was new to them.

"Zero... I actually have a question for you." Tokiya said. "What is it?" Zero asked. "Cross-san told me you are usually uncomfortable talking about him, but I need to know... Who, and what exactly, is Kuran Kaname?" Tokiya asked Zero in a low voice, causing Zero to freeze for a moment then look at him straight in the eyes. Guess Tokiya and the others have already met Kaname... "Why do you need to know?" Zero asked in the exact same low tone, so they will not be heard by the others. "I just need to know." Tokiya simply said. Zero knew that Tokiya had his reasons, but decided not to question them anymore, so he sighed in defeat then looked around to see if anyone were near them. There was no one, they were too far away from them. And their low voice were too low for even others to hear. "Fine... I'll tell you... but You better listen carefully. I'm not going to repeat myself. I hate that bloodsucker the most." Zero reminded him. "Okay." Tokiya said, nodding his head.

* * *

***Timeskip***

Yori and Zero decided to stay with Yuuki, because she begged them to. So Haruka and her friends decided to go on ahead without them. They have already received their new prefect arm bands, as proof that they were the new prefects. But when they were half way to the Moon Dorm, they all stopped and looked at Masato. "Are you ready to tell us now, Hijirikawa-san?" Haruka asked, politely as always. "You did tell say that she was your fiancée. But This was the first time you have ever met her, isn't it?" Natsuki asked. Masato sighed. "It's true. We were both arranged to be married. And this is the first time we have ever met. Let me explain..."

* * *

***With Yuuki, Zero, and Yori***

"Why didn't you tell me that your fiancé was Hijirikawa Masato from STARISH?!" Yuuki asked. "I thought I told you, I didn't know his name. All I remember was what he looked like." Yori answered. "How did you know he was your fiancé, if you didn't even know his name and have never met him before." Zero asked. "Okay..."

* * *

***With STARISH, Haruka, and Tomochika***

"In my father's library, I found a paper that contained extremely detailed plans for my future with my father's handwriting on it. On that exact paper, it showed details about Wakaba, and had a picture of her along with it. But because of my father's busy schedule, We were unable to meet or have any contact with each other at all." He explained.

* * *

***With Yuuki, Zero, and Yori***

"One Night, I snuck into my father's study room while everyone else was asleep. I checked one of the drawers of his desk, and found a folder that contained information about myself. It even contained a picture of Hijirikawa-san, but the reason why I did not know his name was because No one ever told me what his name was, nor did the picture had his name on it. Even when I couldn't my father or anybody about my fiancé, My question was usually ignored. So I took the picture with me and hid it away. I still have that picture under my pillow." Yori explained.

* * *

***With STARISH, Haruka, and Tomochika***

"Don't you have that picture with you?" Tomochika asked. Then they all noticed a blush across Masato's face, causing Ren to smirk. "You do, don't you?" He teased, causing Masato to glare at him. "I guess we'll take that as a 'Yes'." Otoya said, with a sweatdrop. "I think it's cute." Everyone looked at Haruka, who started smiling at Masato. "Hijirikawa-san..." "Y-Yes?" Masato asked.

* * *

***With Yuuki, Zero, and Yori***

"Hey Yori-chan?" Yuuki began to smile at her best friend. "Hm?" Yori asked.

* * *

"I think you should give her/him a chance."

"Eh?"

* * *

***With STARISH, Haruka, and Tomochika***

"Give Wakabe... a chance...?" Masato questioned. Haruka nodded. "From what We've heard from Yuuki-san over lunch earlier, Yori-chan is very nice, down-to-earth, and caring. I also heard that She is one of the very few girls that was not a fan of the Night Class. I think you should give her a chance. You two would be really cute together." She told him.

* * *

***With Yuuki, Zero, and Yori***

"I should give Hijirikawa-san a chance?" Yori repeated Yuuki's words. "Yeah! He's a great catch! From what I've heard from Haruka-chan, Tomo-chan, Ittoki-kun, Ren, Syo-chan, Nacchan, and Cecil-kun, Masa may be serious and a bit old-fashioned, but he's really kind and shy inside. Also Haruka-chan told me that when he plays the piano, he could express all of his emotions. You should really give him a chance. I think you two were truly meant for each other." Yuuki smiled.

* * *

***With STARISH, Haruka, and Tomochika***

Everything was silent. Masato couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Haruka encouraging him to be with Yori romantically? Even though He was in love with Haruka? At first, He didn't want to... But... Seeing how things are now.. It might be for the best... Maybe he should give Yori a chance... it might help his feelings for Haruka to go away. "Alright. I will.." He told her. Though He didn't notice Ren's eyes narrow when Masato agreed to give Yori a chance.

"Thank you." Haruka smiled. "Hey guys, we better get going. Otherwise, the gate will open and the other day class students will glomp the Night Class." Tomochika reminded them. "E-Ehhh?! We must hurry then!" Haruka panicked, then started running to the gates of the Moon Dorm. "H-Hey! Haru-chan! Wait for us!" Tomochika called out to her friend, running after her with the rest of the boys.

* * *

***In front of the Moon Gates***

As soon as Haruka made it in front of the Moon Dorm, the all the other day class girls were already there. As soon as she saw them, the rest of the new prefects caught up to her. Both Tomochika and Haruka looked at each other, nodded, then rushed through the girls, and when they finally made it in front of the gate, the two girls looked at the other day class girls. "E-Everyone! It's past your curfew! So please go back to your dorms!" Haruka told them. "Hey move it!" One of the day class girls demanded. "Hey, why don't you shut up?!" Tomochika yelled at the girl, who, along with the other day class girls, gasped in shock, since they knew Tomochika was an idol. Then the red-haired female idol stepped in front of Haruka."I will not have somebody talk to my best friend like that! Now go back to your dorms! Unless you want to get detention for the rest of the school year!" Tomochika threatened, now turning to her more cold and aloof side, that was now scaring the day class girls, even Haruka.

However what caught Haruka to snap out of her shocked state, was the whispers from the day class girls. Not because of how the female idol just acted, but something else that caught her interest.

"Hey, Didn't Tomo-chan just remind you of Zero?"

"Yeah... I thought I was the only one..."

"Is it just me, or did her eyes just changed color..?"

"Yeah, her eyes changed to lilac... and her eyes became more sharper..."

"Just like Zero's..."

Haruka started to look at her friend in concern. Was she also hiding something else from her? "Tomo-chan...?" Haruka asked, hesitantly. "Hm?" Tomochika started looking at Haruka, with a confused look. Haruka looked into Tomochika's eyes. They were still pinkish-purple.

"Um..." Before Haruka could ask her question, she heard Ren calling out to the day class girls, "Little Lamb~" Causing the day class girls to squeal and circle around STARISH, and started getting louder as they saw the boys' prefect arm bands.

"No way! STARISH are prefects!"

"So Cool!"

"I'm so going to sneak out just to see them tonight!"

"Everyone, Please go back to your dorms! It's past curfew already!" Otoya told the girls, who started whining, refusing to leave. "But if you don't, We won't be having our concert soon." Natsuki told them, causing the day class girls to squeal even louder. **"A CONCERT~?!"**

"Eh?" Haruka tilted her head. "A concert?"

"Oh yeah, you were unconscious and were still with Zero in the infirmary. You see, President requested Headmaster Cross to have STARISH have a concert for an upcoming school festival that's taking place in a few more weeks." Tomochika explained to Haruka, "We are allowed to have dates there as well. But I'll just either go there alone or just go there with the rest of our friends."

"I see..." Haruka's heart began to beat all of a sudden. 'A Date...?' Then a picture of Zero came in her mind, causing her to blush. 'H-Huh...? Why am I thinking of Zero-kun all of a sudden..?' She thought.

"That's right. So please go back to your dorms, and don't sneak out. Or else the headmaster will have to cancel it." Masato told them, having the Day Class girls to obey, and leave immediately.

"Ugh! Is that always like this?" Tomochika sighed as both her and Haruka walked over to the boys, watching the Day class girls leaving. "From what I heard from Yuuki-chan, Yes it is." Haruka told her best friend. "I honestly feel bad for Zero-chan and Yuuki-chan." Tomochika said. "At least We're helping out the others, Tomo-chan." Haruka laughed, as the two girls became oblivious to gates that were now opening, and the shocked look Haruka recieved from a certain wine-colored eyes class president."Haha, That's true." Tomochika laughed along.

"Excuse me?"

"Hm?" Haruka turned around to see the young man from yesterday.

"Aren't you suppose to be leaving to class with your 'followers', Senpai?" Tomochika asked, in a icy tone. As STARISH started to get a bit tense, which Haruka was oblivious to at the moment.

"Huh..? You know him, Tomo-chan?" Haruka asked Tomochika, who nodded. "Yeah.. He's a pureblood. His name is-"

"My name is Kuran Kaname. It is nice to meet you, Nanami Haruka." He introduced himself, cutting Tomochika off, causing Tomochika to glare at him. "U-Um... How did you know my name...?" Haruka asked him. "I was informed about the incident yesterday. I apologize for what had happened. I hope they didn't hurt you." Kaname started looking at Haruka with worried and gentle eyes.

"N-No! I-I'm alright! Really.." Haruka stuttered. Actually, she half lied. She was alright, she was not hurt. But that incident was the other main reason why she wasn't able to sleep well at all. Then she saw Aido coming up to her, and noticed the guilt in his eyes.

"I already gave Aido his punishment, but I feel that he needs to properly apologize to you for his behavior. Kain will get his later." Kaname explained, glaring at Aido. "Apologize to her now, Aido." He commanded, having Aido wince a bit.

"I'm... I'm sorry for everything..." Aido apologized. STARISH glared at Aido, so did Tomochika. But Haruka could tell that Aido was truly sorry. "It's alright. I may not know why you did it, but what I do know is that you truly are sorry. So I forgive you." Haruka smiled, causing Aido to blush. "But please promise never to do something like that again. I don't want to see anybody getting hurt like that."

"U-Um... Okay..." Aido stuttered a bit, not keeping his eyes off Haruka's smile. This caused STARISH to have a dark aura around them, having Tomochika to stay a bit far away from them.

"And Kaname-senpai," Kaname turned over to Haruka, who was now looking at him with pleading eyes, "Please forgive Aido-senpai, and Kain-senpai. I may not know why they did it, but I do believe that they understand that it was wrong to do that. So please forgive them. For me."

Kaname looked at her for a moment, and smiled at her. "Of course." Then suddenly he puts his hand on Haruka's head, and starts patting on her head softly as rested his forehead against hers. "Only because you asked me to." Haruka's heart began to beat really fast, and so did her brain. Why did this feel so familiar? Was she starting to have a mental breakdown again? _'Please... stop...'_

**SLAP!**

Haruka gasped as she felt the hand that was on top of her head being slapped away, and was being pulled back by somebody. She turned around to find a familiar face there that caused her to blush. "Z-Zero-kun!?"

Zero glared at Kaname, who glared back. "Your class has begun, Kuran. You should get moving with the rest of your followers." Zero suggested, rather coldly. Tomochika looked next to her, to see Yuuki wtih a worried expression upon her face.

Haruka noticed the rest of the Night class getting ready to attack Zero. This caused her to step in front of Zero, with her arms stretched out, and frowned at them. "I won't allow any of you to hurt Zero-kun!" She yelled at the Night Class with a glare, "If you are planning on hurting Zero-kun, You'll have to go through me!"

Everyone gasped. Even STARISH, Tomochika, and Haruka herself.

'Wha...?' Haruka thought to herself as she began to blush, 'Where did that come from..?'

There was a moment of silence, until Kaname looked back to the rest of the Night Class and glared at them. Causing them all to stop. "You're so scary, Mr. Prefect." Haruka startled when she heard Zero growl at Kaname's comment. But stopped when She saw Kaname smiling at her. "It was nice meeting you, Nanami-san. I hope we meet again soon." Haruka froze once more, that she didn't even notice Kaname's hand leave her head, then passing by her and Zero, and finally left with the rest of the Night Class.

'Why... why did that feel so familiar...? And why did it... make me feel all warm inside my chest...?' Haruka began to question herself in her mind. Ever since yesterday, Her mind has been getting a lot of questions. She must find the answers soon...

"Stay away from him from now on."

"Eh?" Haruka turned to Zero. "Just stay away from him from now on. Do you understand?"

"U-Um..." Haruka was still confused. But What she doesn't know, was that, not too far away from them, Tokiya had a knowing look upon his face. 'I think I understand now...'

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

"_Kuran Kaname is a pureblood, also known as a Level A Vampire. Which means He's a true bloodsucker. He has the rest of the night class as his followers. Out of all the vampires I hate, He has to be the one I hate the most." Zero told Tokiya. "And apparently, To him, My reason for existence is to protect Yuuki."_

'_To protect Cross-san?' Tokiya thought to himself. "If He wants Cross-san to be protected, why can't he do it himself?" He asked. "I don't know... Though, I want you to do me a favor..." Zero asked. "Which is?" Tokiya questioned. "Have Nanami stay away from Kuran." Zero said. "Why?" Tokiya asked, now concern._

"_Because I don't want to see Nanami becoming one of them..."_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

Tokiya was finally beginning to understand now. Apparently, Zero feared that Haruka would become a vampire. That was a scary thought... but what still confuses him was that, What other reasons did Zero not want Haruka to turn into a vampire? Other than the facts that Zero hates Vampires and was a vampire hunter... Did He actually fall for-?

"-kiya! Tokiya! TOKIYA!" Tokiya was now snapped into reality by Otoya, then looked around to see that it was only him, Otoya, and Yuuki.

"Are you okay, Tokiya-senpai?" Yuuki asked, worriedly, "You were spacing out so long that you didn't hear the arrangements."

"'Arrangements'?" Tokiya asked, turning over to Otoya, who nodded.

"Yeah. We decided to put ourselves in teams. We had 11 people, so we decided to have us become a group of three." Otoya explained, "Masa is with Ren, Natsuki with Syo, Tomo-chan with Cecil, and Nanami with Zero-"

"Wait, what?" Tokiya questioned. 'Nanami-san with Zero?'

"Uh.. Yeah... Originally, We thought that Tomo-chan should stick with Nanami, but then Yuuki suggested that it would be better if Nanami stayed with Zero. Of course, Almost all of us were against it. But I backed Yuuki up, and told them that it would be a better thing to do."

"May I ask, why it would be a better idea to have Nanami-san stay with Zero, instead of Shibuya-san?" Tokiya asked, turning to Yuuki, who started rubbing the back of her head. "Well, I thought I'd keep Haruka-chan in good hands. Nothing wrong with Tomo-chan, But I mainly want to see both Zero and Haruka-chan together!" Yuuki started laughing nervously, hoping that Tokiya would get mad at her. But strangely, he wasn't.

"And you are okay with this?" Tokiya asked, turning back to Otoya, who grinned sheepishly. "Well, Normally I wouldn't, but I trust Zero." Otoya said. Remembering his conversation with Zero, and how protective Zero was when Kaname was flirting with Haruka, Tokiya had to agree that it would be best if the composer stayed with the silver-haired vampire hunter.

"Alright. I trust Zero as well," Tokiya gave both Otoya and Yuuki a small smile, "Let's just go."

Before Otoya could say anything, Yuuki giggled a bit, "Tokiya-senpai, You look so cute when you smile." Causing Tokiya to blush a bit and his small smile to vanish. "Alright!" Yuuki pumped her fist in the air, "Let's go, Team 7!"

"'Team 7'?" Both Tokiya and Otoya asked, looking at her confused. "Did our group have a team name?" Tokiya whispered to Otoya. "No." Otoya whispered back. Their discussion was cut short when they heart Yuuki clearing her throat.

"I was trying to make a reference to 'Naruto'! You know, Team 7?! Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura?!" Yuuki puffed out her cheeks. 'So cute...' Tokiya's eyes were now wide in shock. Did he really just thought that. "Oh yeah! I remember now!" Otoya grinned. "That's right! With Ittoki-san's upbeat personality and his determination, He'd be Naruto, the main hero! With Tokiya-senpai's cool personality and him being a perfectionist, He'd fit well as Sasuke! And With My... um..." Yuuki started to blush. "I may not fit well with Sakura, because she's so smart and pretty, and that I don't like guys for their looks because I only like guys for who they are, but I am determined to fight for those I care about!"

(Me: Before you continue reading this or say anything, I'd like to point out something, I'm **not** a Sakura Haruno fan. Even though I don't like Yuuki, I absolutely **HATE** Sakura. If you guys haven't noticed, I'm started to hate Yuuki less nowadays. However, I'm only starting to like her again as a human. In the future, I believe there will be a 75% chance that I'll like her again.

Shiko: Now, continuing on with the story.)

"But who would be Kakashi-sensei?" Otoya tilted his head. "Maybe Touga-sensei." Yuuki started laughing. ' 'Touga-sensei'..? Does she mean the other family friend of Nanami-san?' Tokiya thought to himself.

"Alright! Let's get going, Team 7! Sakura-chan! Sasuke!" Then Otoya and Yuuki started laughing. 'Those two...' Tokiya thought to himself as he gave the two a small smile. Though it dropped when he felt a rather familiar feeling as he saw both the redhead and the brunette blushing a bit...

'Why do I feel anxious all of a sudden...?'

* * *

***A Couple Hours Later***

***With Zero and Haruka***

"I guess this area's clear then." Haruka said. "Nanami," Haruka turned to Zero, who started looking at her with a serious expression, "Why did you defend me back there?" Zero asked. "I-I..." Haruka started blushing, and turned away a bit. "I... honestly don't know... but I just felt that they shouldn't hurt you for helping me... I honestly didn't feel comfortable with him and his touch..."

"Nanami-" "Haruka." Zero raised his eye brows as Haruka cut him off.

"If I call you 'Zero-kun', then I want you to start calling me 'Haruka', so it'll be fair." Haruka smiled at him, causing Zero to blush a bit. "Alright... Haruka-" Zero suddenly started groaning in pain, causing Haruka to drop her smile. "Z-Zero-kun-?"

"Stay back! Just go!" Zero was starting to step away from Haruka. "W-What's wrong?! Are you alright?! Here let me help yo-" Haruka was cut off as She began to feel a tongue already licking her neck, causing her to shudder in fear.

"Z-Zero-kun! S-Stop please!" Haruka begged, but the silver-haired prefect didn't stop.

Right when Haruka was about to scream for help, She gasped as she felt two tiny sharp things piercing into her neck and felt her own blood dripping.

* * *

***With Cecil and Tomochika***

"I think this area is clear." Cecil smiled at Tomochika, but he dropped his smile once Tomochika started looking at him with a serious expression. "Huh? What's wrong, Tomochika?" Cecil asked, tilting his head. "You finally know... don't you, Cecil?" Tomochika said, with an icy tone. "Um... what's are you talking about-?" "Cecil, I know you found out about his secret.."

Then there was a silence.

"You really are quite observant, Tomochika. Though, I didn't think you knew also." Cecil commented, looking just as serious at Tomochika. "I only knew because I heard about the incident that happened four years ago from my mother... I've seen you looking at him with distrustful eyes.. You were the only person who still believed that it would be better for Haru-chan to stay with me... Which means that know you know... about him being a..."

* * *

***With Haruka and Zero***

"I-I said Stop!" Haruka pushed Zero away with all of her strength, and started stepping away from Zero with her hand on her neck where her blood started dripping. "Z-Zero-kun, What were you-?!"

Haruka then saw Zero's eyes were no longer lilac...

They were blood red...

Zero started to realize what he has done when he saw tears falling from Haruka's eyes, and the fearful expression upon the poor innocent girl's face. Causing Zero to feel guilty and look at her with a sad expression.

"Z-Zero-kun...? A-A-Are you...?"

"Haruka... I'm a..."

***~ End of Chapter 4 ~***

* * *

Me: AND SO, HARUKA FINDS OUT THAT ZERO IS A VAMPIRE! XD

Shiko: How many pages was it?

Me: 15 pages.

Shiko: Wow...

Me: I know right?

Shiko: And now for the results with who should be with Yuuki...

**Otoya: 1**

**Tokiya: 0**

Me: I know, There wasn't a review about there being a point for Otoya. But One of my Onee-chans voted there to be OtoyaxYuuki, and also voted for who Haruka should be with. XD

Shiko: I feel bad for Tokiya.

Me: Yeah... :(

Shiko: Let's see...

Me: For the results with who Haruka be with...

**Zero: 4**

**Kaname: 0**

Me: I think it's time...

Shiko: *nods*

Me: Since no one voted for KanamexHaruka...

Shiko: It just settles it...

Me/Shiko: **ZEROXHARUKA WINS!**

Me: Now, On with the preview!

* * *

*~** PREVIEW ~***

"_But There must be another way to keep the concert from being canceled!"_

"_Haru-chan, I know that you want to concert to go on, but they are injured, meaning if they can't perform, then the concert will just have to be canceled."_

"_What about a replacement?"_

"'_A Replacement'?"_

"_That's right! But who should we replace Ichinose-san and Jinguji-san with..?"_

_..._

"_Zero-kun and Akatsuki-senpai!"_


End file.
